Megan
by Alpha388
Summary: Megan era una chica dulce y muy amigable pero las personas que conocio en el pasado intentaron cambiarla... Ven y conoce la historia de Megan.
1. Prologo

Hola lectores este es el primer fanfic que subo creado por un amigo aqui esta espero que les guste :3

PD:se dividira en libros no capitulos esta es una especie de Prologo.

PD2:aun no esta terminado lo subire a medida en que se actualize.

MEGAN.

El despertar, algo que el ser humano siempre va a hacer por muy tarde que sea, los bebes para llorar y pedir comida, los jóvenes para asistir a la escuela y forjar su futuro, y los adultos, con una vida ya hecha, para poder saber que morirán habiendo cumplido sus metas.

Es una lastima que eso no se aplique a mi... yo, en cambio, no se lo que soy, perdí mi color hace tiempo, perdí mi ser, mi vida, mi todo. Empecé a ver como los demás se alejaban de mi y con el tiempo me acostumbre, hoy en día, soy siempre la rara, la que esta siempre callada y apartada, pero, ¿como no ven que ellos me han hecho esto, y sin embargo, se quejan de la persona que ahora soy? Sera posible que... seamos tan falsos hasta con nosotros mismos, al punto de cambiar a alguien, pero que cuando lo conseguimos, ¿no nos gusta el resultado final? es ridículo...

Ah, la escuela, siempre fue un lugar de recreación, conocer nuevos amigos, nuevos entornos y nuevas perspectivas de vida, aunque yo nunca me abrí a los demás, y tampoco lo haré, he sido capaz de abrirme a nuevas ideas y formas de ver el mundo, aunque me ha costado el poder ser alguien al lado de alguien. Cuando suena el timbre del recreo o la salida, veo siempre con la mirada casi baja, como aquellos amigos se saludan, se abrazan, hablan de su fin de semana, de lo que harán al llegar a casa, de las tareas, trabajos, todo, mientras yo, siempre alejada, intento no sentir envidia de ser tan feliz, de ver como los demás comparten una vida al lado de aquellos que realmente los quieren por lo que son y no por lo que tienen, y lo hago pensando en otras cosas, o apartando la mirada al momento de ver dicho suceso.

Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Porque? Porque todas las personas que conocí en el pasado intentaron cambiarme solo para poder ser alguien hueca como ellas... al final acabaron despreciándome, y eso me abrió aun mas los ojos. Ah, mis ojos... estos ojos... que siempre se ven tan tristes y vacíos, que no muestran expresión alguna, que parecen cortar con mas filo que una tijera sobre el papel mas grueso que hay, estos ojos que lloran por el ser viviente mas pequeño desde el mas grande, que me permiten ver al ser mas insignificante y repudiable hasta el mas admirable y modelo a seguir, estos ojos... estos ojos, que se ven siempre lagrimados por no poder compartir otra mirada mas que con la que esta en el espejo cada que me veo en el... siempre tristes... siempre...

¿Que se supone que haga un fin de semana además de las tareas y dormir un poco mas para alejarme de tantos recuerdos que me atormentan cada segundo desde hace mucho tiempo en mi vida? Dormir, como amo hacer eso, te alejas de todo un tiempo, y hasta parece que vives en otro mundo, uno donde tus sueños se hacen realidad, donde los demás te quieren pero sin razones, donde todo es perfecto hasta que pega el primer rayo de sol en tu cara, y te das cuenta que el gozo se ha terminado...

¿Como puedes ser feliz cuando ni tu propia familia te apoya? Mi madre siempre ha sido muy indiferente conmigo... "Megan, haz esto, Megan, haz lo otro" Estoy harta de ella, sinceramente... quiero que pare... quiero que desaparezca... ya no la aguanto mas... siempre diciéndome que debo conseguir amigos aun sabiendo que estoy expuesta a cambiar... siempre dándome ordenes sin siquiera preguntarme que tal estuvo mi día, o si ya hice mis tareas, nada, soy esclavizada dentro de mi propia casa, y eso me esta volviendo loca.

Los hermanos, siempre que miro a dos hermanos juntos, apoyándose, solo puedo pensar como seria mi vida de diferente si tan solo tuviese uno... compartiríamos nuestras ideas, nos contaríamos todo, nos ayudaríamos con nuestras tareas... pero lamentablemente yo no conté con dicho privilegio, he sido hija única toda mi vida, y parece que así será para siempre.

¿Existe alguna otra forma de escapar de la realidad, además de dormir? No lo creo, lo he intentado, leído libros, encerrarme en mi cuarto, salir a caminar un rato, nada de eso me ha funcionado... creo que... que ya no tengo esperanzas... veo como la luz de mi vida se apaga cada vez mas rápido, pues los tristes hechos de mi pasado la oscurecen cada segundo que pasa...

Ah... Michael... Aun recuerdo cuando confesaste lo que sentías, lamentablemente yo ya era quien soy ahora, y antes que pudieses rozar tus labios con los míos, respondí con una bofetada, seguida de un "Intenta eso de nuevo, y lo haré con un par de tijeras." rechace el amor a cambio de ser otra persona, y hoy conozco a tantas chicas precoces, que ya han tenido su primer hijo a sus 14 años... y aquí estoy yo... a mis 16 años, libre de cualquier sustancia que pueda perjudicar mi cuerpo, siquiera considerando compartir mi vida al lado de alguien, pues jamás he sido capaz de corresponder al amor de hasta el chico mas tierno de mi escuela, aquel al que se le veía siempre, cada San Valentín, repartiendo rosas rojas como el fuego entre las damas desde la menos privilegiada hasta a la que poseía los mejores atributos físicos, siempre con unas dulces palabras de aliento, seguidas de un beso y un abrazo, era una escena tan hermosa que las lagrimas saltaban de mis ojos cual cascada de agua clara y divina...

Aun me pregunto, ¿que habría sido de mi si hubiese aceptado cambiar por unos cuantos amigos? Estoy segura que seria una porquería de persona... de esas, que reparten entre toda la escuela, besos con sabor a falsedad, de las que reparten abrazos con un aura de hipocresía, de esas que dicen palabras lindas, que si se pudiesen traducir al idioma de las personas falsas, no serian mas que insultos desgarradores hasta para el alma mas fuerte.

¿Que es esto que veo ahora? Sera posible... otra de esas personas engreídas, haciendo sentir inferiores a los demás solo por tener mas cosas materiales, sin saber que lo que realmente importa es que tan rico y vasto es tu conocimiento... a lo largo de mi vida, nunca conocí a una persona popular que sacrificara su atención por leer un libro, cumplir con una tarea o incluso mostrar quien realmente era, y es que es tan lamentable ver como las personas así, hoy en día, aun existen y no son mas que una plaga entre una sociedad de personas humildes, sencillas, trabajadoras, que tienen que mover cada musculo de su cuerpo para conseguir el dinero para comer el día a día, para poder proporcionarles a sus hijos una educación de calidad, lamentable, la verdad...

Aquel día, mientras iba camino a casa, vi a un cachorro, si, un cachorro, viviendo de la basura, una escena tan triste, que no pude evitar soltar lagrimas cual magdalena, hoy en día, esa pequeña esta conmigo, justo aquí, oyendo cada palabra que digo y viendo cada verso que escribo, y que si pudiese escribir, hasta escribiría algo para ustedes, pero es un animal, no puede hacer tal cosa, actúa por instinto y no por voluntad, y entonces, ¿Como es posible que alguien sea tan falto de corazón como para abandonar a una criatura tan bondadosa a su suerte? ¿Que clase de humano en su sano juicio dejaría a un pobre cachorro, o un minino abandonados solo porque arruinaron su prenda favorita, o lamieron sus platos sucios? ¿Que culpa tienen ellos si no cuidan bien sus cosas, que culpa tienen ellos si no lavan bien sus platos? Ninguna, en lo absoluto, pero bueno, me desvió del tema...

Creo que... ya no hay esperanzas para mi, solo me espera una fría muerte al lado de Ellie, mi fiel compañera, los hilos de mi vida se acortan cada día, como a cualquier humano, pero los míos son mas frágiles... ya no hay... ya no hay esperanzas para mi... esta es mi condena... pero... ¿como sabes que no la hay para ti? ¿que tan seguro estas de no poder cambiar, no necesariamente para agradarle a los demás, si no para asegurarte un futuro mas colorido? Inténtalo... se que puedes... haz lo que yo no pude y termina tu libro con un final feliz, no como este... tan... vacío... tan... monótono... escucha a Megan, aquella que no pudo hacer nada por si misma, mas si pudo hacerlo por ti... ahora ves... ahora ves que no he perdido toda mi humanidad aun...?


	2. Libro 1

Hola lectores aqui esta el primer capitulo de la historia de Megan (recuerden que el anterior es el prologo) espero que les guste :3 dejen reviews

PD: esto pasa un año antes del prologo

Libro 1

¡Hala! El primer día de escuela, estoy tan emocionada... me pregunto ¿que clase de personas voy a conocer hoy? Esto de habernos mudado de ciudad es muy extraño, aunque todos en mi vecindario son amigables, pero aun no logro adaptarme, espero agradarle a los de mi clase, aunque sea solo uno... meh, no pensare mas en eso, se hace tarde, debo salir.

Fue asombroso ver a todos esos estudiantes yendo por las calles, hablando con sus amigos de años anteriores o conociendo nuevas personas, no espero que ninguno me hable aun, no sabría que tema de conversación sacar, aunque si me gustaría que siquiera me saludaran... oh bueno, esperare a llegar al salón de clases y veré si puedo hacer nuevas amistades.

Mi nueva escuela... es... es... ¡enorme! parece como si el mundo entero pudiese entrar en ella, y aun quedaría espacio para algunos miles mas, en mi otro pueblo las escuelas no eran tan modernas, eran pequeñas y sin color... pero admito que aprendí mucho en ellas.

Ahora que todos estamos aquí reunidos escuchando en que salón quedamos veo tanta gente en un solo lugar que cuesta respirar, y con esto de los suéteres es aun peor... me pregunto en que salón quedare, muero por conocer a la gente con la que me reuniré medio día de cada día por el resto del año, solo espero que no haya alguno de esos chicos que creen que pueden conquistarlas a todas solo con hacerles ojitos.

Mi salón es tan grande, que no se en que lugar sentarme, al lado de la ventana estaría bien pero... la luz solar no es algo que me guste mucho por mis problemas de la piel... pero aquel lugar al fondo se ve cómodo, supongo que podría quedarme ahí un tiempo.

Los escritorios están tan bien elaborados, parece que alcanzaran los cuadernos de toda la clase en solo uno de ellos, y mi compañera de al lado se ve amigable... pero... ¿de que se supone que le hable? esto de los nuevos inicios nunca se me dio bien... ¿y si quedo como una tonta? no, no, mejor espero a que me dirijan la palabra...

El profesor es muy ruidoso, no se, su voz es demasiado grave, suena como esas personas que narran tu funeral y solo hace que te den escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, con suerte me acostumbrare a que nos este gritando una hora del día todos los días, ugh...

Cuando toco la campana del recreo me disponía a salir, ¡y una multitud de chicas y chicos vino hacia mi sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de levantarme de mi lugar! "¿De donde vienes?" "¿Cual es tu nombre completo?" "¿Que tan frecuentemente peinas tu cabello?" "¿Cual es tu comida favorita?" "¿En que materia eres mejor?" Eran tantas preguntas que no sabia cual responder primero, y todas esas personas reunidas en un solo lugar empezaban a sofocarme... luego de responderles a todos fui por algo de comer, y empezaron a mostrarme la escuela, había de todo, las calles se veían tan hermosas en primavera desde la terraza que podías ver hojas de arboles hasta donde te diera la vista, los baños parecían de aeropuerto, y el comedor era como un almacén completo.

Luego pasaron las horas mas y mas rápido, parecía como si te saliera barba de un momento a otro y no te darías cuenta, y por ultimo, la campana de la salida.

Todos esos jóvenes volvieron a acosarme de nuevo... ugh... hasta podía sentir como se me revolvía el estomago... luego que se fueron todos, Aria, una de mis compañeras, me pregunto si me acompañaba a mi casa, y como quiero conocer nuevas personas... acepte sin rechistar.

En el camino íbamos hablando de tantas cosas, el chico que nos parecía lindo, los lugares que visitamos, nuestra familia, cosas de chicas, para ser nuestro ultimo año, teníamos bastantes ideas de lo que queríamos en el futuro, Aria tiene 15 años, es algo pequeña, 1.63 de altura y delgada, de cabello rubio, ojos café oscuro y usa coletas, me parece adorable y encantadora, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien por lo que queda del año.

Ah, al fin en casa, me pregunto que hizo mi mama para comer... oh... claro... arroz... hmph... supongo que tendré que aparentar ser gallina y comerlo siempre que venga de clases... quizás se pregunten donde esta mi papa, bueno, el esta en otro país, es un cantante de opera y tras aprobar una audición lo mas probable es que su carrera se vaya por las nubes, cosa que yo y mi mama esperamos mucho. Mi mama es otro cuento, es muy perezosa y no parece preocuparse por mi... la única razón por la que vivo con ella es porque apenas curso mi ultimo año en la secundaria, pero como salga me iré de aquí tan pronto como tenga oportunidad, y la verdad es que la única razón por la que no padezco de hambre es porque al menos hace acuerdo de que soy un ser humano y puedo digerir lo que prepara.

En mi casa no hay mascotas, pero yo siempre he querido un cachorro, son muy tiernos y juguetones, y si es hembra le llamaría... uhm... Ellie, si, suena muy bonito y además, era el nombre de una de mis abuelas, una mujer progresista y decidida, sin miedo a nada y capaz de sacrificar su integridad con tal de asegurarle un mejor futuro al país, ah... mi abuela... me gustaría tanto que estuviera aquí para que cuidara de mi...

La hora de dormir... no se porque, pero dormir es algo que amo, aunque nunca tuve razones para amarlo... supongo que con el tiempo podre darme a mi misma las respuestas de porque me gusta tanto...

¡Es mi segundo día de clases, mundo! Estoy muy emocionada de ver a Aria de nuevo, si es que se ve a lo lejos que es una gran amiga, y es muy graciosa, claro esta... ¡Oh, ya esta aquí! Salgo de inmediato.

Al salir por esa puerta veo a Aria, nos saludamos con el típico abrazo y nos ponemos a parlotear en cosa de segundos, y claro, nos acompaña ese sonido de todos esos pies marchantes, las risas de los demás que van caminando cerca de nosotras y las dulces hojas de los arboles cayendo como si entre el cielo y la tierra no hubiera limites, ah, que linda es la primavera...

Nada mas llegar al salón, los maestros empiezan a presentarse, la maestra de literatura parece muy buena gente, y me hace sentir muy motivada, sin duda le pondré mucho esfuerzo a esta clase. Nuestro típico maestro guía, siempre con su voz tan grave y su apariencia de chico malo... me sigue dando escalofríos, espero que no se de cuenta del pavor que le tengo y me use como su títere... ugh... y hasta la otra esquina, veo a Aria, también aterrorizada, y de un momento a otro compartimos nuestra mirada de angustia ante tal monstruo.

En el recreo fui acosada nuevamente por los chicos esos, entre ellos, uno parece tener demasiado interés por mi vida personal, uhm... como era su nombre... Michael... creo... si... ¡Si, Michael! es lindo, e inteligente, pero no se... veo que tiene demasiados aires, y eso quita muchos puntos, hablando del 1 al 10... Unos... 8 quizás... al menos en lo personal, eso creo.

La campana de salida es uno de los sonidos mas reconfortantes cuando debemos tolerar la voz de nuestro maestro guía... ugh... yo y Aria salimos con el rabo entre las patas... es increíble como puede haber tanta rudeza acumulada en una sola persona.

¿El almuerzo, preguntan? Ni falta hace decirlo, aunque al menos se digno a preparar algo para acompañar el arroz... ugh... a este punto moriré inflada como las palomas...


	3. Libro 2

Libro 2

Dos semanas de clases ya... no es de esperarse que todos los del salón se movieran al lado de sus amigos, en este caso, Aria esta delante mío, y Michael a mi izquierda... ¿Que, porque me miran así? ¿Es por lo que dije acerca de el hace un tiempo? Bueno, resulta que Michael es... diferente de lo que esperaba, cuando me ve llegar con Aria, corre directamente hacia nosotras a saludarnos, dejando con la palabra en la boca a sus demás seguidoras, no lo entiendo, la verdad, pero me alegra ver como un chico "popular" sacrifica toda la atención que recibe por otras dos chicas sencillas y llenas de conocimiento y no basura como las demás... oh, bueno, a quien le importa.

¡Mi maestra de literatura es asombrosa, sin duda! Cada que estoy en su clase... siento como si pudiese volar sin tener alas, y contemplar el sol mientras se mete entre lo mas lejos del horizonte... un crepúsculo tan hermoso que haría llorar hasta al chico mas rudo con toda su belleza... ¡Oh, disculpen, me he distraído de nuevo! L-lo lamento...

En el recreo, Aria, Michael y yo siempre nos sentamos juntos y platicamos de cualquier cosa por muy absurda que sea, "¿Megan, como es tu familia?" "Hm..." La pregunta fue tan repentina que me dejo sin palabras... pero si quería sostener esta amistad debía ser muy honesta con ellos... "Mi madre... es muy despreocupada... no tengo a nadie mas que ella en casa... y es que ni siquiera trabaja, se la pasa siempre sentada, viendo la televisión..." "¿Nunca pensó en... tu sabes... darte un hermano?" "Ojala... pero no... nunca tuve tal privilegio... y... duele..." "Ya, Megan, no llores, mira... yo también soy hija única, mi mama también es muy despreocupada y mi papa esta con otra mujer... siempre me dio curiosidad como es tener un hermano..." "¿Que hay de ti, Michael?" "Ah, bueno, mi papa y mi mama están teniendo problemas recientemente... y tengo un hermano, pero somos tan distantes... parecemos desconocidos viviendo en un mismo techo..." Una conversación entre amigos se había vuelto... triste, no podía creerlo...

Y bueno, llego la hora de ver a nuestro maestro guía, si es que todo es que pase por esa puerta para que me tiemblen las piernas cual siervo recién nacido... ugh... esta pasando de nuevo...volteé mi mirada hacia Aria y vi como se comía uña por uña, ¡hasta la cutícula! y Michael... bueno... el no parecía darle importancia... vaya actitud de héroe la que tiene...

La voz de ese maestro movía los más profundos cimientos de la tierra... ugh... si es que hasta me dieron escalofríos...

Toca el timbre de la salida, Aria me acompaña a casa y Michael se despide, pues el vive del otro lado de la calle, por una avenida mas alejada. En el camino, Aria estuvo muy callada, la veía deprimida, así que no pude evitar preguntarle que le ocurría... "Estaba pensando... Michael tiene un hermano... pero son tan... distantes... lo que yo daría por tener un hermano o hermana con el que hablar... al que cantarle nanas para que cogiera sueño en las noches mas tenebrosas... lo añoro..." Acto seguido, vi como inclinaba aun mas su cabeza, a un punto en el que parecía que podía tocar el suelo con ella, "Aria, tranquila, me tienes a mi aquí siempre que quieras conversar" y le di un abrazo, uno muy, muy fuerte.

Al llegar a casa... bueno... lo mismo de siempre... arroz, esta vez con pasta, y mi mama sentada viendo la televisión como era de esperarse, pero... yo... ya estoy harta, simplemente harta, con todas las letras de la palabra, así que le pregunte "Madre... ¿porque eres tan... distante conmigo?" de pronto... apago el televisor, y subió a su cuarto sin articular una palabra, ¿porque es así conmigo? yo no le he hecho algún daño... ¿o si? no... no lo... no lo entiendo... No... Megan... eres fuerte... no dejes que las lagrimas caigan sobre tu rostro, deja de cuestionarte cosas que son obvias, y a hacer la tarea se ha dicho.

Llego la hora de dormir... ¿porque amo tanto dormir? esa duda viene a mi cabeza cada noche antes de posarme sobre la cama... no lo comprendo... ¿será que soy floja y por eso me gusta tanto? es... inexplicable.

Tuve un sueño tan hermoso, ese crepúsculo del que hable el día anterior... se apareció en mis sueños, tan resplandeciente pero tan opaco, tan profundo, que parecía que hasta los mismos ángeles le lloraban... fue tan hermoso... que me hacia no querer despertar hasta que la primera estrella brillara en el cielo del anochecer cual cristales en una mina de ónices... ¡Ah, la alarma, debo ir a la escuela, Aria ya esta aquí! Oh no...

Con algo de suerte logre alistarme con el tiempo casi ajustado, nada mas llegar, ahí estaba el... Michael, siendo acosado por sus fans... pero de pronto, lo veo saltar de su silla, y viene a saludarnos a Aria y a mi, a ella con un abrazo muy carismático, y a mi... con uno muy... dulce... tan... no se... lleno de sentimiento... ¿que significa esto...? ¿será... posible...? ¡Oh, claro, las clases, que corro al salón!

Empezar el día con la clase de literatura es tan majestuoso, y es que verme con la mirada perdida hacia el sol de la mañana es un espectáculo digno de ver... entre tanta clase... puedo... perderme... veo a los pájaros volar... es tan bello... "¡Megan, yo te invoco!" "¡O-oh, lo hice de nuevo! L-lo lamento... je..." "Tranquila, es genial ver como te tomas la clase tan en serio" "Si, siempre te quedas embobada viendo la ventana" "¡D-dejen de reírse de mi! Cielos..."

La campana del recreo siempre me salva de la clase de matemáticas, ugh, eso no se me da muy bien... es tan complicado... letras... números... de todo... gráficas, invaden mi mente cual estampida de búfalos... solo de pensar en ello me da dolor de cabeza...

El tema de conversación hoy fue la persona que nos gustaría fuese nuestra pareja en el salón, "¿Quien te gusta a ti, Aria?" Le clave la mirada como si de millones de navajas se tratasen, ¡se ha ruborizado! no he podido aguantar la risa, mientras Michael la acompañaba, si es que eran tremendas carcajadas que podía oírlas la escuela entera "A-a-ah n-n-no es de tu incumbencia! Hmph" "Je, ya, lo siento, no he podido evitarlo" "¿Que hay de ti, Michael?" En ese momento... por alguna razón... esperaba que el... oh... nada... olvídenlo... "A-ah... p-puees... es alguien que jamás podrías imaginar" "¡Ah, seguro que es Megan!" "¡Aria, hay que ver las cosas que dices!" "Je... lo lamento... no he podido evitarlo" "¡Mira que eres pesada cuando te lo propones!"

Toca la campana de la salida, y Aria toma mi mano, acto seguido de una pregunta inesperada... "M-Megan... tu y yo... no somos tan diferentes... nuestra forma de pensar, a pesar de cambiar cada día, esta tan conectada..." "¿Eso crees? Es muy dulce de tu parte, jamas creí que los demás llegaran a entenderme..." "Que tal si... si a partir de hoy... tu y yo... ¿somos... hermanas? ¡D-digo, se que no biológicas! pero somos tan buenas amigas..." "¡Me encantaría! a partir de hoy eres mi hermana menor, te protegeré de todos los hombres que vayan muriendo por ti" "¿¡Q-que!?" "Jajá, ya, lo lamento, me he despertado muy rara esta mañana... he reído tanto hoy... y todo gracias a ti y Michael..." le respondí con una sonrisa distraída, mirando hacia el sol del atardecer, y me di cuenta que era tan... idéntico... al sueño que tuve...

"¿Uh? ¡Oh no, Megan, vuelve!" "¡Oye oye, no hacen falta los coscorrones, que ya estoy bien! cielos... esto dejara un buen moretón..." "Jee, lo lamento, oye, ¿quien crees que sea la imposible de Michael? se le veía tan esperanzado... ¡se ve que esa chica lo trae cucú!" En ese momento... pensé en las probabilidades de... uhm... no... nada... no tiene relevancia... "Seguro una de sus admiradoras, o bueno, no lo se con exactitud, ¿que hay de ti, que piensas tu?" "¡Jeje, seguro eres tu, estoy muy segura de ello!" "¡C-calla, hay que ver lo pesada que despertaste hoy!" "¡Te haz sonrojado! no hay duda de ello" "¡Pshe! Ya llegamos a mi casa, te veo mañana." "Jee... ¡hasta mañana!" Nos abrazamos, y he ido directo a mi cuarto, aun pensante acerca de lo que ocurrió con mi mama ayer... aunque no se porque me rompo tanto la cabeza...

A dormir, de nuevo... ese sueño... ahí estaba de nuevo... yo... observando como el sol se metía a lo lejos tan agraciado... casi podía sentir como los tenues rayos de sol golpeaban mi rostro... ese clima tan cálido pero tan frió al mismo tiempo... esa sensación de añoro... de tranquilidad que solo podía conseguir a través de este sueño... será esa la razón... ¿será esa la razón por la que amo tanto el dormir? será posible que... en el fondo... ¿solo quiera un minuto de tranquilidad, una manera de alejarme de mi horrible realidad para vivir un mundo de fantasía, en el que todo es tan bello y tan perfecto... ¿¡Q-que!? ¡Sera posible, me he dormido de nuevo!


	4. Libro 3

Aqui el Libro 3 disfrutenlo y dejen Reviews :3

Libro 3

¡Un mes de clases ya! me sorprende que todo este tiempo nadie me odie aun... supongo que lo he hecho bien hasta ahora, aunque me preocupa mas obtener una mala calificación en mis exámenes, eso seria fatal...

Hoy Aria vino mas animada que nunca, me pregunto porque será... "¿Estas bien? Te ves mas alegre que de costumbre" "Sii... mis padres se irán de viaje una semana, ¡podre divertirme en casa yo solita!" "¡Eso es genial!" "Puedes llegar si quieres... mira que igual quiero estar acompañada... los fantasmas... me dan miedo..." "¿Los... fantasmas... crees en ellos?" "Si... pero... por otro lado... no puedo evitar pensar que los fantasmas no son todos malos, en mi opinión, los fantasmas son como cualquier otro ser humano, tratan de proteger a sus seres queridos o sus pertenencias por miedo a que los lastimen o las roben, para mi, ellos aun conservan su existencia por esa razón, no para hacer daño, si no para cuidar- ¡E-eh! ¿Que es tan gracioso?" "¡Mírate! ahora tu pareces la embobada" "¡O-oye! Bueno, de alguien habré aprendido..." "¿¡Eh!?"

Michael llego un poco tarde hoy, me pregunto que le habrá ocurrido... ¿pero y si quedo como una entrometida? vamos, Megan, es tu amigo, pregúntale... hm... "Michael... ¿porque tan tarde?" volvió su mirada hacia mi... y no pude evitar sentirlo... triste... me pregunto que esta mal... "Pues... en el camino mi mama encontró unos gatitos, parecían tener solo semanas de nacidos y bueno... no quiere llevarlos a casa porque dicen que podrían estar enfermos" en ese momento sentí como si... el y yo tuviésemos una conexión... ambos cuidamos de cada ser viviente... será posible que... no... no lo creo... "Puees... ¿porque no vamos a esa calle cuando de la campana de salida, los rescatamos y los llevamos con Aria? eso esta bien... ¿no?" "¡Seguro! siempre quise tener gatos... ademas mi mama es alérgica, no me importaría verla fruncir el ceño un rato, jejee..." "¡Esta decidido, entonces!" los tres juntamos nuestras manos, ¡era increíble cuanta amistad podía haber en tan solo tres personas!

La típica campana del recreo parecía ser una bendición, últimamente tengo mucha hambre, empiezo a creer que mi mama ha estado acompañando el arroz con vitaminas todo este tiempo, vamos, que no estoy tan delgada, es mas, con tanto arroz que prepara, ¡me sorprende que aun no me hinche y explote! si es que parece que estoy llevando la dieta de las gallinas... ugh...

El tema de conversación de hoy, pues, fueron los mininos de los que hablo Michael, es increíble como hablamos de cualquier cosa sin ningún esfuerzo. "Si hay una hembra, la quiero, sin duda, la llamaría... uhm... ¡Mayu, si! suena tan bonito..." "Ya, Aria, no te hagas muchas esperanzas, no sabemos si alguien los refugio ya" "¡Joo! no, espero que no" "Mira que eres egoísta, deja que otras personas disfruten también" "¡Que va! yo solo quiero un gatito..." "Si mira, no hace falta que hinches los cachetes, te ves tan adorable pero tan molesta a la vez... ¡es tan tierno!" "¿¡Que!? ¡No, no soy tierna, estoy molesta, arrodíllense, reconozcan mi poder!" pasamos el resto del recreo riéndonos de Aria, parece tener mucho interés por las mascotas... no puedo evitar sentirme tan conectada a ellos cada día mas... espero que si algo llega a cambiar en mi vida... sea para bien...

¡Ya sonó la campana de salida! Michael, Aria y yo salimos disparados, si es que parecía que íbamos en maratón. Los tres llegamos a la calle de la que nos hablo Michael, y... ¡ahí estaban aun los gatos! encontramos una caja por ahí, los metimos en ella, y a casa de Aria se ha dicho.

"¡Llegamos, bienvenidos a su nuevo hogar!" "¿Tienes algo que darles de comer siquiera?" "¡Oye! soy una tremenda cocinera, mi mama me ha enseñado mucho, ¡como pruebes mi caldo te vas a tragar tus palabras junto con el pollo!" "¡Ja, espero con muchas ansias ver eso!" "¿Oh sii, niño lindo? ¡Pues bien, entren a la mansión de Aria, la mejor cocinera del país!" La casa de Aria era... enorme también, era como volver a la escuela... una vez dentro abrigamos a los gatos y Aria les preparo algo de comer... ¡y tenia razón sobre lo del caldo! esta delicioso, definitivamente tengo que repetir.

El llegar a casa es cada vez mas incomodo, mi mama siempre ve la televisión, y ahora el arroz esta algo frío... a pesar que es tan obvio, me pregunto porque es así conmigo... no puedo evitarlo... debo preguntarle... "¿Madre?... Quiero que me digas porque... porque nunca me hablas... doy lo mejor de mi para que estés orgullosa..." será posible... mi madre... ha dicho algo mientras se levantaba para ir a su cuarto... "Megan... si, estoy orgullosa de ti..." mientras la veía subir las escaleras, por alguna razón... escucharla al fin contestarme esa pregunta me hizo sentir tan... tranquila... como si una parte de mi volviese a nacer...

Dormir... últimamente creo saber la razón por la cual amo dormir, creo que es porque me alejo del mundo un rato... es tan reconfortante... hay veces en las que quisiera quedarme en mis sueños para siempre, no despertar jamás... es todo tan perfecto... los lugares tan increíbles que he visitado con tan solo soñar... cristalinos mares azules, hermosas y verdes praderas como si del jardín del edén se tratase, ciudades utópicas, los confines del universo, bosques llenos de fruta dulce y sabrosa, montañas tan altas que parece como si pudieras tocar el cielo desde la cima... ah... si... que lindo es dormir...

A la mañana siguiente ahí estaba Aria, siempre esperando desde la ventana, aunque se veía algo muerta, me pregunto si durmió bien... "Salu... saludos... los gatitos me volvieron loca... no dejaban de llorar..." "Aun están muy peques, dales algo de tiempo" "S-shi... eso haré..." "Oye oye, vamos, despierta, mira que si no repruebas las materias" "Ya estoy bien, tranquila..." "

Nada mas llegar a la escuela, el típico Michael no popular que viene a saludarnos, siempre con abrazo... ¿y algo mas... un... beso en la mejilla? me pregunto porque... es tan cariñoso conmigo... no creo que... no... yo nunca... a nadie... y tampoco a mi... oh bueno, le doy demasiada importancia al asunto, supongo.

Empezar con la clase de literatura, mas que una rutina, es algo magnifico, siento como me pierdo en mis pensamientos... como la maestra abre mi mente a nuevas ideas... si... debe ser el viaje mas solitario que alguien podría imaginar jamás, volando ciegamente en el abismo, creyendo que ahí están las respuestas a los misterios del universo... "¡Meeegaaan, ya sonó la campana, regresa, pisa tierra!" "¡Ah! No me asustes así, ¡ya estoy aquí! tranquila... cielos..."

Al sonar la campana de salida fuimos a casa de Aria nuevamente para ver a los mininos. "¡Esta es Mayu, saluda, pequeña!" "¿Y-ya te adueñaste de uno tan pronto...?" "Hay que moverse rápido, no quiero que Michael se quede con ambos" "Pues el segundo es mío, aunque no se como lo llamare... huh... Marco... ¡Si, Marco, tu serás Marco!" "¿Y que si también es hembra, Marca?" "Vaya que eres buena arruinando nombres, Megan" "¡Lo lamento, no he podido evitarlo!" "Jee, ¿cuando se quedaran a dormir en mi casa? estoy muy solita... ugh.. ¡Aria quiere compañía!" Sera posible... al fin me invitan a quedar en una casa... es la primera vez que alguien hace eso... no me lo creo... "Cuando quieras... pero promete que no nos harás bigotes con rotulador" "¡Si no dejas de especular, el tuyo será el mas grande!" "¡Oye, con eso no juegues!" ah... que linda y... uh... extraña, es nuestra amistad.

Volví a casa nuevamente... y ahí estaba mi mama... preparando algo para acompañar el arroz... creí que iba a estar viendo la televisión como de costumbre... me pregunto porque mi mama es tan indiferente... si esta tan orgullosa de mi como dice... entonces porque no lo demuestra... siempre la veo tan triste, como si algo la hubiese traumado... bueno, supongo que es porque mi papa no esta en casa, oh bueno, iré a mi cuarto, debo hacer las tareas.

Mientras hago la tarea de historia... el sueño me invade... no puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, y de pronto me desplomo sobre el cuaderno... y ahí estaba de nuevo... navegando en ese mar tan cristalino... donde habían miles de especies nadando con tanta felicidad que hacían reír hasta al mas triste, y el firmamento brillaba tanto que parecía poder tocar las estrellas con la palma de mi mano... como si en algún momento estas fuesen a caer como un derrumbe en una mina de diamantes... era tan majestuoso... solo me daban ganas de sumergirme en ese mar y nadar hasta lo mas recóndito de este... pero era un sueño... y todo sueño en algún momento acaba.


	5. Libro 4

Aqui el libro 4 espero que les guste y dejen Reviews :3

Libro 4

Ah, el invierno, ya empieza a sentirse ese viento helado, y ese aroma a tierra mojada, me pregunto que tan atestadas estarán las calles por tanta lluvia que ha caído recientemente, aunque no puedo esperar a que caiga nieve... ¡quiero nieve, mucha nieve!

Que extraño... Aria no vino hoy al colegio... que le habrá pasado... espero que nada lo suficientemente malo como para que falte el resto del año, es la única amiga mujer que tengo hasta ahora. Nada mas pase por el portón de la escuela y ahí estaba el, sentado en una mesa, hablando con todas esas chicas... trate de ignorarlo, pero apareció de pronto frente a mi como si se hubiese teleportado, y me saludo con un abrazo... y ese... beso en la mejilla...

Michael: Que raro... ¿Aria vendrá tarde hoy?

Megan: Hm... no estoy segura... ¿que tal si vamos a verla cuando salgamos de clases?

Michael: ¡Me parece bien! Llevare algunos dulces... quizás.

Entramos a clases, como era de costumbre, me perdía en mis pensamientos, mas en la clase de literatura, ah, que bellos escenarios... esos picos tan empinados... con esas flores blancas moviéndose con la dulce brisa de un viento tan suave y reconfortante...

Michael: Ksss, Houston, tenemos un problema.

Megan: ¡Ah! ¡Te he dicho que no me asustes así! Casi se me detiene el corazón...

Michael: ¡Deja de abandonarnos, mujer! Siempre te distraes demasiado en clase, que cuando te quiero hablar me ignoras...

Megan: L-lo lamento...

Michael: Meh, esta bien, si esa es tu forma de ser la aceptare, pero no me ignores mucho, me haces sentir mal.

Megan: Oh... c-claro... sabes... ahora que volví a tierra firme... siempre te quise preguntar algo...

Michael: Soy todo oídos.

Megan: ¿Como se siente... ser popular...? Digo, se que es fama y toda la cosa, personas que te extorsionan y así, pero, no sientes como si eso... tu sabes... ¿te molestara?

Michael: Creí que nunca preguntarías... veras... uno no nace siendo "popular", las personas son las que te dan la fama. Yo, por ejemplo, soy una persona cualquiera, pero empezaron a darme tanta atención que me toco ser así, y es que, si rechazas la fama eres un cobarde, pero si la aceptas un engreído, así es como funciona la sociedad.

Sera posible lo que escuchaba salir de su boca... entonces... a Michael no le gustaba ser así, pero sabia que aunque lo aceptara o no iba a quedar mal... entonces es por esa razón por la que es así con Aria y conmigo... claro, porque habría el de... hm... nada... supongo que solo eran falsas sospechas... aunque... en el fondo... se que yo...

La campana de salida sigue siendo tan reconfortante como siempre, mas con la clase de historia, ¿que? ¿esperaban que solo llegara a las nubes con la clase de literatura? no lo creo... siempre imagino todo en la clase de historia, que acabo perdiéndome en mis propios hechos, y cuando me doy cuenta la clase termino...

Llegamos a la casa de Aria algo apurados, pues empezaba a lloviznar, y como nos atrape una tormenta...

En fin, tocamos la puerta, y bueno, lo que vimos fue... aterrador.

Aria: ¡Dadudos!

Megan: ¡Monstruo!

Michael: ¿¡Q-q-q-quien eres tu!?

Aria: ¿Eh? ¡Doy yo, tadados!

Megan: ... ¿Que? ...

Michael: Te haz... ¿resfriado?

Aria: Do todod, mid mocod haden uda fiedta.

Michael: Oh, claro, señorita sarcástica.

Aria... estaba agripada... o algo así. Pues si, resulta que nuestra dulce amiga tiene un problema de resfrió cada invierno durante la primera semana, la escuela tiene su reporte medico y le reprograman todas las tareas la semana siguiente, aunque claro, eso no quita la apariencia de rezagada que tiene...

Aria: Ed muy tiedno que vedgad a vedme.

Megan: Bueno... uh... teníamos curiosidad... no sabíamos que te íbamos a encontrar tan... desastrosa.

Aria: Do siedto, do pode asidtid toda da semana...

Michael: Esta bien, en cuanto te pongas mejor... supongo.

Aria: ¡Miden! dos gatitod had quesido.

Megan: Que... ¿que?

Aria: ¡Quesido!

Michael: Crecido.

Megan: Oh... claro... je...

Tenia razón, Mayu y Marco estaban enormes, no eran ni la sombra de cuando los rescatamos hace una semana, se ve que Aria les ha dado mucha comida... a este punto se inflaran y saldrán volando como globos de helio.

Michael tomo a Marco en brazos, aunque no parece que a este le agrade... ¡le ha puesto la pata en la cara! parece que aun necesita acostumbrarse, es eso, o Michael lo asusta mas de lo necesario.

Megan: Entonces, Aria... ¿tendremos que ir toda la semana solo nosotros dos?

Aria: Jeje... ed todo mejod cuado dadie ve.

Michael: ¿¡D-disculpa!?

Aria: Dada... dada...

Megan: ¿Porque quedas viendo el techo de una manera tan rara?

Aria: Je... me duede ed cuello.

Megan: Claro.

Tras pasar un rato en casa de Aria, yo y Michael volvimos a nuestras casa, en este caso, yo ya iba... llena... no podía ni sostener mi propio peso... ugh... recuérdenme no comer tanto cuando vuelva a casa de Aria...

Y ahí estaba mi mama, levantada, no se ni como lo consiguió, ayuda divina, supongo, o alguna especie de ritual para darle suficiente equilibrio en los pies, cuando iba a subir a mi cuarto, me detuvo...

Minerva: Megan... ¿podrías venir un momento?

Megan: ¿Eh? Oh... seguro...

Y cuando me acerque lo suficiente... me abrazo.

Minerva: Lamento no ser una buena madre... es solo que, desde que murió tu abuela...

Megan: ¿Ellie? Oh, si ¿que hay con eso?

Minerva: Desde que murió... no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... tu... tu te pareces tanto... una mujer abierta a todo tipo de ideas y puntos de vista... eres toda una dama, igual que ella...

Megan: ¿Es... es en serio...? ¿Tan igual soy a ella...? Siempre creí que solo en nuestra manera de pensar...

Minerva: En lo absoluto, eres igual a ella... cabello rosa, ojos azules y eléctricos...

Megan: ¿Ella... tenia pelo rosa también...?

Minerva: Bueno, ya era una señora de edad, era por eso que obviamente no podías verlo, pero cuando pases de los 50 tu cabellera empezara a opacarse hasta llenarse de canas como a ella.

Megan: ¿Eh? ¿Mi pelo será blanco en el futuro? Eso es tan... triste... me encanta mi cabello rosa...

Minerva: Tendrás que dejarlo de lado si planeas envejecer... ya, anda, ve a tu cuarto, te preparare algo de comer.

Megan: Oh... claro...

Entonces era esa la razón por la que mi mama era tan indiferente... a ella le dolió la ida de abuela Ellie, y como no, si era su mama, después de todo, ¿quien no lloraría por la muerte su mama? y el que yo le recordara tanto a ella, quizás solo abría mas sus heridas... nunca lo vi de esa forma...

Llego la hora de dormir, siempre que voy a dormir me pregunto, ¿que sueño tendré hoy? quizás estaré en un océano lleno de sirenas, o un bosque lleno de ninfas, o montañas desde las cuales se pueda ver a los dragones y grifos surcando los cielos del atardecer...

Al día siguiente, cuando estaba terminando de alistarme, oí que alguien dijo mi nombre... será posible que... ¿Aria se presente a la escuela en su estado actual? a ver... ¡Oh, esperen, es Michael! que... extraño... por alguna razón... estoy... feliz... muy feliz...

Michael: Buenos días, Homero.

Megan: ¿Eh? ¿¡Que!?

Michael: ¡Jaja, ya, lo siento! Es que siempre eres tan profunda, que pues, no encuentro otro modo de llamarte.

Megan: Hmph, no, no me gusta.

Michael: Ya encontrare otro apodo, de momento, corre, que tenemos la lluvia encima.

Abrió un paraguas, y acto seguido nos cubrimos... por alguna razón... me siento tan... no... no es posible... es ridículo... el y yo... nunca ocurrirá, solo me trata así porque... porquee... no... no lo se... pero no creo que a el... yo...

Megan: Que extraño que pasaste por mi, ¿creí que tus padres te iban a dejar?

Michael: Así es, pero no hoy, les dije que caminaría, y de paso aproveche a venir y traerte.

Megan: No hace falta que me cubras con eso... tengo mi propio paraguas... uh... donde esta... oh... claro... mi cuarto.

Michael: Saliste muy apurada hoy, ¿soñaste algo maravilloso de nuevo?

Megan: ¿Que dices? ¡Como crees!

Michael: ¡Estas hecha un lío, mujer!

Megan: ¡P-para nada! Hay que ver...

Cuando llegamos a la escuela las vi... todas me veían mal... ¿que les he hecho yo a las acosadoras de Michael? el solo me trajo a la escuela... pero... noto que... todas son tan... lindas... se visten y se ven bien, son todas damas refinadas y elegantes, como aquellas duquesas de las que tanto habla la historia, que vestían con prendas lujosas y elegantes, y que el dulce aroma de sus perfumes atraían a cada hombre del palacio... entonces... si Michael... en mi... porque... ¿porque será? todas ellas son tan bonitas... y yo tan... yo, tan sencilla...

Michael: No les hagas caso, ya sabes que no me importa que me dejen de hablar solo por venir contigo.

Megan: Si... lo se... pero es que son tan... intimidantes... sus miradas parecen atravesarme de lado a lado...

Michael: ¡Pues que te corten mas!

Y de la nada... que... que es esto... un abrazo repentino... me tomo por sorpresa... por alguna razón... me sentí... a salvo...


	6. Libro 5

Holaa lectores aqui esta el libro 5 disfrutenlo :3 dejen Reviews

Libro 5

La semana sin Aria fue taan larga... e incomoda... después de todo lo que me había pasado con Michael... el sol, misteriosamente, brillaba esta mañana, por alguna razón, pero era tan lindo ver como las flores del jardín resplandecían con ese helado rocío de la noche pasada...

Aria llego por mi, y a lo lejos, Michael, gritando para que esperásemos por el.

Megan: ¿Eh? Descuida, Aria esta mejor ya...

Michael: Pues... esto de caminar hasta la escuela me gusta, por alguna razón.

Aria: Razón con nombre y apellido.

Megan: ¡Repite eso!

Aria: ¡Ah, lo siento, no te pongas así!

En el camino veíamos cosas tan bellas... el cielo azul, los arboles goteando ese helado roció, los niños jugando en los charcos de agua, y también... ¿¡E-eh!? ¿¡De que va esa chica que acaba de pasar!? Iba corriendo tan rápido... y en medio de tanta agua seguro que... oh... bueno... ya se desplomo, olvídenlo, pero parecía perseguir algo, Michael, Aria y yo fuimos a ayudarla al momento.

Michael: ¿¡Estas bien!?

Aria: ¡Jeez, mira que correr tan rápido entre tanto charco! ... eh... yo te conozco... eres... ¡Perry! de nuestro curso, ¿que ocurrió que saliste tan rápido?

Perry: Oh no... mi canario...

Megan: Tu... ¿canario? ...

Perry: Si, tuve que traerlo a la escuela porque no hay nadie en casa que lo cuide... pero ahora...

Al mirar hacia arriba vimos a su canario, estaba en una rama de un árbol, uno muy muy alto, que parecía ir mas allá del cielo.

Perry: Baja... pequeño... vamos...

Aria: S-si sabes que ni con zapatos altos llegaras...

Megan: ¿Cuanto mides?

Perry: 1.55...

Michael: Pshe... ni con zancos llegarías, y eso que ni a medio camino.

Perry: ¡O-oye!

Megan: Ya, ya, lo sentimos, podemos ayudarte a bajarlo si quieres... Michael, trepa.

Michael: ¿Disculpa?

Aria: ¡Jaja! Megan reconoce tu complejo de mono, ¡anda, sube!

Michael: Ugh... pero esta muy alto...

Perry: Por favor... quiero mucho a mi canario... ha estado conmigo desde niña...

Michael: Oye oye, guarda las lagrimas por si vuela mas alto, pero no ahora, dame esa jaula...

Michael trepo tan rápido, no se de que se quejaba, de la pereza seguro.

Michael: Ugh...

Aria: ¡Vamos, sigue, no mires abajo!

Michael: Es fácil para ti decirlo porque no estas en mi lugar... ¿¡Porque soy yo el que hace esto!?

Aria: ¡Nosotras traemos faldas! Además... Megan aprovecha a ver muuchas cosas...

Megan: ¿¡Q-q-q-que acabas de decir!?

Aria: ¡Te haz puesto mas roja que un tomate! nunca especifique que cosas...

Megan: C-cielo santo...

Y de un momento a otro, bajo con el canario en su jaula, no había pasado mucho tiempo hasta que esto paso... y aun debía darle un coscorrón a Aria.

Megan: Listo, supongo que eso basta... pero... ¿como se ha escapado?

Perry: Bueno... unos niños me han empujado y he botado la jaula por accidente...

Aria: ¿Ah si? Bueno, solo necesitas decirme quienes son, y lo próximo que caerá serán sus dientes.

Michael: Pero si te ves tan inocente... ¿porque se meten contigo?

Perry: Ese es el problema... siempre me molestan por ser tan callada... hay veces en que no lo soporto.

Megan: ¿Huh? Entonces solo porque no te metes con nadie te hacen cosas como estas, vaya, la sociedad de hoy en día esta deteriorada.

Aria: Una pregunta... si amas tanto a tu canario... ¿porque no lo dejas ir?

Perry: Una de sus patitas no esta bien, es así de nacimiento y me preocupa que se aprovechen de el... somos tan similares... es por eso que lo quiero tanto... quiero protegerlo de todo peligro... todo ser viviente merece amar y ser amado, por muy diferente que parezca ser, pues todos sonreímos, enojamos, lloramos, y encontramos la paz en algún momento de nuestras vidas...

Michael: Pshe, no cambies de tema, ya ansío llegar a la escuela y darles lo que se merecen a esos payasos.

Megan: Uuh, alguien esta molesto.

Michael: Mas de lo que parece.

Perry: Por cierto... gracias... te estoy muy agradecida... y con ustedes dos también... habría volado mas lejos si no me hubiesen incorporado a tiempo...

Megan: Es un placer ayudar.

Aria: ¡No hay nada que agradecer!

Acompañamos a Perry camino a la escuela para evitar algún otro percance... Michael seguía enojado, pero algo de razonamiento logro calmarlo, y Aria... bueno... a ella si no la conseguí calmar.

La campana de entrada sonó justo cuando pasamos por el portón de la escuela, así que tuvimos que salir disparados al salón.

Ah... que de costumbre perderme en literatura... mientras escuchaba al canario de Perry cantar... eso solo hacia que me perdiera mas en mi mundo... ese jardín... en el que podía ver a todos los animales de la creación libremente, sin ningún espécimen acechándolos... en el que cada que dabas un paso podías ver a las palomas volar despavoridas sin separarse... como aquellas hermosas plazas y catedrales al rededor del mundo...

La hora del recreo ahora era mucho mas... ¿eh...?

Megan: Vamos, Perry, puedes acercarte si quieres.

Perry: Ah...

Aria: ¡Si! entre mas amigos mejor.

Michael: Claro, ven, puedes traer a tu canario también si quieres.

Perry: G-gracias... me parece tan extraño haber hecho amigos... siempre he sido tan tímida...

Michael: ¿Cual es tu mayor miedo?

Perry: Uhm... l-los hombres... comúnmente...

Michael: Oh. Claro. Je.

Megan: Vaya manera de decepcionarlo tan temprano.

Aria: ¡Mira su cara! ¡Mira su cara por amor de dios! ¡Jaja!

Michael: Hm.

El tiempo fue pasando, compartimos un poco de nuestra comida con el canario de Perry, como se llamaba... Huey creo... cuando dio la campana de salida acompañamos a Perry y de pronto se oculto detrás de mi...

Megan: ¿Perry? ¿Que pasa?

Perry: S-son ellos...

Aria: ¡Aja, ya los tengo, vándalos!

Michael: ¡A-Aria! ¿¡Donde vas!? ¡Oye! ¡Regresa aquí!

¡Salimos disparados a detener a Aria! Si es que ni tiempo de articular una palabra les dio a los rufianes, solo corrió hacia ellos y les estampo la cabeza contra la pared.

Michael: ¡Aria, detente!

Megan: ¡No puedes sostenerlos para siempre!

Aria: ¡Esto es lo que se merecen! ¡Besen el muro, bésenlo!

Logramos separarla... con algo de suerte... es increíble cuanta ira puede acumularse en una sola persona... si es que salió a por ellos como una feroz estampida...

Luego del incidente, salimos de la escuela, siempre Aria acompañándome, y bueno, los padres de Michael vinieron por el, Perry quería acompañarnos, y estando mas que claro que aceptábamos, Perry era la nueva integrante de nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos, ah... que lindo es hacer amigos...

Perry: Uhm...

Megan: ¿Hm?

Perry: L-lo lamento...

Aria: ¿Huh?

Perry: No creí que iba a causar tantos problemas...

Megan: ¿Que problemas? hicimos lo que cualquier persona haría, ayudar a alguien en apuros, ¿no?

Perry: Es que es tan extraño... que después de tanto tiempo y dificultades por las que he pasado... que finalmente conozca gente a la que realmente le agrado... que me protege de los demás sin importarle las consecuencias...

Aria: ¡Para eso están los amigos!

Megan: Aunque Aria fue la que casi mete la pata...

Perry: Si... jeje... ¡fue tan valiente ver como les diste una paliza a esos maleantes!

Aria: Solo les di lo que se merecían... si metes la pata con alguien que quiero, metes la pata conmigo también.

Megan: Eso es... muy dulce...

Aria: Oh por favor, paren, solo hice lo que creí debido...

Perry: Ojala yo también fuese tan valiente como tu...

Aria: ¡Jee, yo te puedo enseñar sin problemas!

Megan: ¡Mira nada mas! Introduciendo a una niña a las artes marciales, ¡eres de lo peor!

Aria: ¿¡Eh!? ¡Hmm! ¡Solo quiero que sepa defenderse!

Perry: Ya... ya... no discutan... asustan a Huey...

Megan: Oh, lo sentimos...

Cuando llegamos a mi casa me despedí de mis pequeñas, mi mama me recibió con un abrazo, algo muy raro de ella, y me dispuse a subir a mi cuarto.

Mientras hacia mi tarea de matemáticas no deje de pensar en todo lo que paso hoy, salvamos a un pequeño animal, ayudamos a una persona que lo necesitaba, la defendimos... y hasta es nuestra nueva amiga... supongo que no fue tan malo habernos mudado...


	7. Libro 6

Aqui el libro 6 disfrutenlo y dejen Reviews :3

Libro 6

Ya ha pasado... un mes mas quizás? No lo se... desde que conocí a Aria, Michael y Perry he perdido la noción del tiempo, me la paso tan bien con ellos, es increíble como podemos tener tanto en común apenas conociéndonos...

Bajo por el desayuno y mi mama se despide de mi con un beso en la frente... desde que hablamos acerca de mi abuela se ha portado tan diferente, empiezo a creer que quizás lo que necesitaba era alguien que la escuchara y con quien pudiese charlar, me alegra haber sido esa persona.

Aria, Michael... y... que veo... oh, es Perry, los tres esperando frente a mi puerta... pero que clase de extorsión es esta... ¿a que hora se levantan estos tres? ¿harán campaña frente a mi casa o algo así?

Durante el camino íbamos hablando de muchas cosas, una de ellas es acerca de que Michael es el único varón de nuestro pequeño grupo, supongo que se siente atrapado o algo, al fin y al cabo, no puede compartir sus intereses con chicas como nosotras, aunque al menos es muy respetuoso, algo muy difícil de encontrar en el hombre común.

La hora de entrar a clases, o como le dice Aria, "la hora de despedirse de Megan", ya no parecía tan larga, apenas sentía como pasaba el tiempo desde que conocí a estas 3 lindas personas... son tan.. especiales... Aria es tan animada, Perry tan adorable... y Michael... bueno... uhm... el es... muy... muy amable conmigo... eso es todo.

¡La hora del recreo! Aria nos deleito con su tan sabroso caldo de pollo, como rechazarlo cuando eso parece dejarte con el estomago lleno un mes completo.

No había lugar en el comedor... y no podíamos ir a los salones... supongo que... la terraza seria un buen lugar... aunque siempre me dieron miedo las alturas, cosa que es extraña, porque en aquel sueño que tuve, en el que me encontraba mas arriba del mismo cielo... en el cual podía tocar cada una de las estrellas del firmamento... a veces no entiendo mis miedos, se que en el fondo soy muy valiente y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlos, pero cuando llega el momento... me quedo corta.

Bueno, llegamos a la terraza, ah, el helado pero reconfortante viento del invierno... ese que te hace querer abrazar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas... con el que te puedes acurrucar con una manta, mientras tomas un chocolate caliente... es una sensación tan hermosa... oh... esperen... ¿que hace ese chico ahí?

Megan: Va a... ¿¡saltar!?

Aria: ¡No no no, Megan! Es... Travis.

Megan: ¿Travis? ... Uhm, no es ese chico castaño de nuestra clase... que siempre tiene una mirada tan intimidante...

Aria: El mismo.

Perry: P-pero... ¿que esta haciendo?

Michael: Usualmente viene por aquí cuando necesita calmar su ira, me pregunto quien lo habrá provocado esta vez.

Aria se levanta sin motivos y se acerca a el, y lo que paso... nos dejo sin palabras.

Aria: Deja de hacerte el tonto y baja de ahí.

Travis: Psche. Repite eso.

Se esta... ¿acercando? oh no...

Travis: ¿Y bien? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Aria: Deja. De. Hacerte. El. Tonto.

Travis: ...

Aria: ...

Travis: ¿...?

Aria: ¡...!

Travis: ...

Aria: ...

Travis: Tienes agallas.

Aria: Lo se.

Travis: Si sabias que no iba a saltar, ¿no?

Aria: Bueno, todo este tiempo haz sido tan extraño que no me sorprendería que lo hicieras.

Travis: ¿Extraño? ¿Yo?

Aria: No tonto, el barandal.

Travis: ...

Aria: ...

Travis: ¡...!

Aria: ¿...?

Travis: Me agradas.

Aria: Suele pasar.

¿Eh...? Que acaba de pasar. Tengo que admitir que Perry, Michael y yo quedamos muy confundidos... era como... primero se hablaban bien, luego se hacían mala cara, luego se callaban y terminaban diciéndose algo amigable... no entiendo algunas cosas de las que hace Aria y esta definitivamente no es la excepción.

Aria: Hmph... porque te esfuerzas en ser tan extraño...

Travis: ¿Extraño? En lo absoluto. La gente es la que te hace de esta forma tan indiferente, tienes que aprender a controlar tus impulsos o acabaras perdiendo cada cosa que amas.

Aria: Oh, claro... espera... ¿"cada cosa que amas"? ¡Jee, así que te gusta alguien, a que si!

Travis: ¡Mira nada mas lo adelantada que eres!

Aria: Peroo... ¿estoy en lo correcto... no?

Travis: P-posiblemente...

Aria: Entonces... en que sentido dices que la perderás...

Travis: Si ve que puedo llegar a ser agresivo... le daré... miedo. No quiero que eso pase... ya tengo suficiente con que media secundaria me tema.

Aria: Oh, eso es muy dulce.

Travis: ¿T-tu crees?

Aria: ¡Claro! intentas ser una mejor persona para esa chica ideal... ¡Jejee!

Travis: ¡Deja de reírte así!

Aria: ¡Joo, pero me encanta como suena!

Uhm... ¿Aria? Si, este, bueno, veras, estamos por aquí, ven, tu caldo se enfría, Travis puede venir contigo, pero ven, o me como tu caldo.

Aria: ¡Chicos, el es Travis!

Megan: ¡Saludos! ... Anda, Perry, no tienes porque esconderte.

Perry: H-h-hola...

Michael: Bienvenido al grupo.

Travis: Gracias...

Aria: ¡La del algodón de azúcar por cabeza es Megan!

Megan: ¡Te he dicho que no le digas así a mi cabello!

Aria: ¡El del pecho peludo es Michael!

Michael: ¿Perdona? Me afeito semanalmente, solo para que te enteres.

Aria: ¡Y la loli hombrefobica es Perry!

Perry: ¿H-hombrefobica...?

Aria: ¡Y yo soy Aria, la hermosa del grupo!

Megan: Si, tan fea mi nena.

Michael: Creí que eras adoptada.

Perry: Ah... m-me gusta tu cabello... ¡d-digo! Ah... uhm...

Aria: ¿¡Perdona!? ¿¡Adoptada!? Cielos.

Travis: Un placer, soy Travis, creo que ya nos presentaron...

Megan: Mucho gusto, puede sentarte si quieres, pero no comas mucho del caldo de Aria...

Aria: ¡Pero si me queda para chuparse los dedos!

Travis: Si bueno, mejor me lo sirvo yo, no me gustan las cosas adulteradas.

Aria: ¡Repite eso!

El resto del recreo fue tan entretenido, además Michael se veía muy alegre, supongo que después de todo entre tantas chicas ya tenia a un hombre con el cual compartir sus intereses, cosa que Aria, Perry y yo también amábamos.

La profesora de literatura no pudo asistir hoy... una lastima... por primera vez en todo el año sentí que ponía los pies sobre la tierra, escuchaba los murmullos, el ruido de los otros salones... no me gusta... me siento incomoda... quiero que paren...

La hora de salida, ese típico momento en el que los ahora cinco nos reunimos junto a la puerta, pensando en que haremos el próximo día, reímos de las cosas que tuvieron lugar días pasados, o simplemente hablamos de cosas tontas pero que nos hagan reír a todos.

Aria se veía muy curiosa hacia Travis, aun desconocíamos el porque estaba en el barandal de la terraza de la escuela, y claro, Aria, ni corta ni perezosa, le lanzo la pregunta de golpe.

Aria: ¿Quienes fueron los brutos que te hicieron sentir mal?

Travis: Vaya, la señorita discreta.

Megan: De hecho...

Michael: Tenemos... uhm... curiosidad.

Perry: Creíamos que saltarías...

Travis: En lo absoluto, jamás lo haré, solo siento que necesito aire fresco de vez en cuando, alejarme de todo ese ruido, ustedes saben.

Por alguna razón, en ese momento, supe que... Travis debía pertenecer al grupo. A tan solo unas pocas horas de conocerlo, y saber que el también tiene el mismo propósito que yo... estar siempre alejado de tanto ruido, en un lugar en el que pueda pincelar sus pensamientos en el cielo de medio día...

Travis: Es una lastima que este tan nublado... no se puede ver ni una sola estrella por la noche.

Aria: ¿Eh? Oh no. ¿¡Quien clono a Megan!?

Megan: ¿¡Espera, que!?

Michael: ¡Dejen de gritar!

Perry: ¡Basta de eso!

Travis: ¡Ustedes empezaron!

Aria: ¡No es cierto!

Megan: ¡Yo le grite a Aria!

Michael: ¡Yo ni se a quien le grite!

Perry: ¡Yo le grite a Michael por gritar!

Michael: ¿¡Huh!? ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

Travis: ¡Basta ya! Me... perturban... gritan muy fuerte...

Aria: Hmm... lo sentimos...

Michael: Parece que... uhm... tu y Megan tienen mucho en común.

Perry: Si no dejan de sentirse tan conectados pondrán celoso a Michael.

Michael: ¿¡Q-que acabas de decir!? ... ¡Aria!

Aria: ¡Solo le enseñe unas cuantas frases para molestarte!

Megan: ¡C-como puedes hacerle eso a una niña!

Travis: U-ustedes... son... muy raros. Demasiado. Me gusta. Creo que nos llevaremos bien... todos.

Aria: Esperemos que con todos, si.

Megan: Aclara lo que acabas de decir.

Aria: ¡Jejeee! Nada, solo se me salió y ya...

Michael: Si no fueses mujer te habría dado un coscorrón por eso.

Perry: Creí que a Aria le gustaba Travis...

Aria: ¿¡Que yo que a quien!? ¡E-en lo absoluto!

Travis: ¿Ella? Tienes que estar de broma.

Aria: ¡Bueno, no es como si el sentimiento no fuese mutuo! ¡Hm!

Megan: Te he dicho que no le des la espalda a la gente de manera grosera...

Aria: Ugh... ser una dama es complicado...

Perry: P-pues... tratándose de ti...

Aria: ¡Perry! ¡Se supone que estas de mi lado! Como puedes traicionarme.

Pasamos riendo todo el camino a casa, es una lastima que la mía es la que quede mas cerca... con lo que me hubiese gustado acompañarlos... bueno... ya hablaremos mañana...

Cuando me iba a dormir, no deje de pensar en lo que dijo Travis... el y yo no éramos tan diferentes... solo queremos soñar sin que nadie nos interrumpa...

Siempre que me imagino cosas siento como si... despegara a otro mundo... en el que voy caminando entre la oscuridad, y de pronto de mi emana una luz que lo enceguece todo... como si... cada que doy un paso la hierba crece tras de mi... como si con cada que hablo mi voz rasgara el cielo... es... hermoso...


	8. Libro 7

Aqui el libro 7 espero que les guste dejen Reviews :3

Libro 7

Travis, Michael, Perry y Aria... no puedo evitar sentir que falta alguien... no lo se... hay un pequeño desequilibro en el grupo... supongo que ya conoceremos a alguien con el tiempo...

Oh, Perry, Travis y Michael ya llegaron... esperen... donde esta Aria... seguro se habrá enfermado de nuevo... cielos, no veo el día en que lleve una mascara a todas partes.

Megan: ¿Que paso con Aria?

Perry: P-pues... Michael fue a verla y...

Michael: Se ha enfermado... de nuevo.

Megan: ¿Su resfriado volvió?

Travis: No... es como... una especie de estreñimiento.

Megan: Oh... eso es... asqueroso...

Michael: Bueno, ayer comió demasiado, supongo que por el momento tendrá que faltar algunos días.

Travis: No sabia que su caldo podía ser tan... letal.

Megan: Si es el caldo de Aria, puede ser mas de lo que crees.

Perry: Espero se mejore...

Michael: Creo que todos esperamos eso... o bueno... uh... si, todos.

Estaba lloviendo, las calles estaban resbaladizas, yo y Perry parecíamos tener bastantes problemas para avanzar por una simple avenida...

Travis: Uhm... podría cargarlas si quieren...

Megan: E-estaremos... bien...

Perry: N-n-no conservo el equilibro...

Michael: Que bueno es ser varón y usar tenis.

Travis: ¡Sin duda!

Megan: Me alegra que sean buenos amigos... pero... ¿alguno podría ser un caballero y darme la mano?

Michael: Uhm... s-seguro...

Perry: Uh...

Travis: Si si, ya, no hace falta decirlo.

Luego de un mal rato en esa avenida, por fin llegamos a la escuela, con un horrible calambre en los pies, creo que después de todo tengo que comprarme un par de tenis y no usar estos zapatos escolares todo el tiempo.

Que lindo es empezar la clase de literatura con algo de lluvia... si... las gotas caen tan apaciblemente... nada parece molestarlas en su trayecto al suelo... desatando esa fragancia a tierra mojada... es como si... cayeran miles de zafiros y lapislázulis... era... hermoso... de pronto me sentí en una mina de perlas preciosas... y... ¿uh? ¿una discusión en el otro salón?

Travis: Mira, es Noah de nuevo.

Michael: Si, me pregunto que habrá ocurrido esta vez.

Megan: ¿Que pasa por ahí?

Perry: ¿Quien hace tanto ruido? es molesto...

Travis: Es Noah, del salón de al lado, seguro cuestionando a algún profesor.

Megan: Vaya que es alto...

Michael: Si... toda esa masa muscular acumulada en 1.81 de altura.

Perry: E-es intimidante...

Megan: Es aterrador, 10 centímetros mas alto que yo... y su voz es tan... grave, me recuerda a la de nuestro maestro.

Perry: Espero que no busque mas problemas de los que puede tolerar...

Megan: Esto... esta mal.

Travis: ¿Que quieres decir?

Megan: Digo... no deberíamos juzgarlo por su apariencia... "por muy tenebrosa que sea la oscuridad, no es seguro si hay fantasmas en ella"

Travis: Tienes razón... supongo.

La hora del recreo, esta vez había un pequeño lugar en el comedor, y aunque Travis no esta muy acostumbrado a tener tanta gente al rededor... nunca es malo intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Perry: V-voy llegando... ah... espero no se caiga nada... ugh...

Megan: Puedo ayudarte si quieres...

Perry: E-estaré bien... es solo cuestión de centímetros...

Megan: De acuerdo...

Perry: Ah...

Megan: Solo un poco mas... oh... Perry... ¡Perry, cuidado!

Y bueno... no pude evitar que se tropezara con ese chico... Noah...

Perry: Owie...

Noah: ¡L-l-lo lamento! Y-yo... no me fije...

Perry: ¡Ah! Ah... uhm... uh... e-esto... y-yo... v-veras... l-lo siento... uhm...

Noah: N-no... yo... descuida... t-te ayudare con esto...

Al fin y al cabo no eran tan diferentes... Noah es tan... tímido.

Perry: U-uhm... gracias...

Noah: ¡N-no se volverá a repetir! l-lo juro...

Perry: ¡E-esta bien! Ha sido mi culpa... uhm... y-yo... tengo que irme...

Luego de esa escena... me quede tan... conmocionada... son tan parecidos... además me parece tan milagroso que Perry le haya hablado a un hombre, definitivamente tengo que celebrar esto.

Perry: Y-ya vine...

Megan: Mhm...

Travis: ...

Michael: ...

Perry: ¿Eh...?

Megan: ¿Necesitas agua? Estas muy... roja.

Perry: ¿¡Q-que!? ¡N-no! ¡Estoy bien! e-es solo que...

Megan: No hace falta que digas porque.

Perry: ¿Eh...? ¿¡De que me perdí!?

Travis: Nada... nada...

Michael: Entonces... como les decía...

Perry: Ahora siento como si no hablara su idioma.

Megan: ¡Je, tranquila! no ha pasado nada.

Perry: De acuerdo...

Al volver a clase, bueno, uhm, Perry sigue roja, no se que tan embobada la dejo Noah pero esto empieza a hacerse incomodo para ella y el resto de nosotros.

Travis: Boo.

Perry: ¡Yikes!

Michael: ¡Pshjaja! ¡Que ha sido en broma, mujer! mira nada mas.

Megan: Boo...

Perry: ¡D-d-d-d-dejen de hacer eso!

Megan: ¡Jaja! Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, es tan gracioso.

Perry: ¡E-en lo absoluto! y-ya dejen de asustarme...

Travis: Estas bastante nerviosa, creí que tal ves eso ayudaría.

Perry: ¡E-estoy bien! ya déjenme...

La campana de salida y bueno, parecía que Perry podía hacer de fogata con lo roja que seguía desde el incidente con Noah, ni el clima parece afectarle.

Oh... hablando de el... uhm... esperen... el también parece fogata. Creo que esto del choque debió dejarlos conmocionados.

Noah: D-disculpa...

Perry: ¡Ahh! ¡N-n-n-n-no me asustes así! ... oh... eres... tu... uhm...

Noah: Y-yo solo...

Megan: Hm... las cosas se ponen adorables aquí...

Travis: Vámonos... ¡Perry, te esperamos abajo!

Perry: ¡E-esperen! ¡N-n-n-n-n-no me dejen sola! Ah...

Noah: E-esto... y-yo... quería... disculparme... saliste disparada y bueno...

Perry: Oh... e-e-e-e-esta bien... n-no hace falta que te disculpes...

Noah: Eres muy... pequeña...

Perry: ¿Huh?

Noah: ¡N-nada! uhm... puedo... acompañarte con tus amigos si quieres...

Perry: Oh... b-bueno... uhm... seguro...

¿Porque tarda tanto Perry? Camina demasiado lento... empiezo a creer que algo le paso, me estoy poniendo demasiado nerviosa...

Michael: Oye oye, tranquilízate, ¿si? me mareas con tantas vueltas.

Travis: No es como si Noah fuese a devorarla o algo.

Megan: Ustedes no conocen a Perry, apenas y puede hablar cuando se trata de chicos... no puedo imaginármela... hablando con Noah tan normalmente... es... raro.

Travis: Bueno, tampoco es como que fuese un monstruo, ¿o si?

Megan: Se que no lo es, por la manera en que actúa...

Michael: Pues yo creo que es muy lindo, ambos son tan misteriosos...

Perry... ¿donde estas?

Perry: U-uhm...

Noah: S-si...

Perry: Eres muy... callado... como haces para... pues... tu sabes... hacer amigos y eso...

Noah: Bueno... generalmente... las personas me tienen... miedo, algunas curiosidad, y otras simplemente me evitan por mi apariencia de matón. Para mi... es de otra forma... es como... las personas calladas son las que reciben mas atención, porque siempre esta todo ese ruido... es como... un huracán, si, todos los demás son esa tormenta escandalosa, y luego estamos las personas calladas... la parte calma de la tormenta... el ojo del huracán.

Perry: Eso es tan... profundo...

Noah: O-oh bueno... se me ha venido a la mente y ya...

Perry: Uhm... p-puedo ir sola desde aquí... gracias por... acompañarme...

Noah: Seguro...

Oh, Perry ya esta aquí, que bien, empezaba a tardarse demasiado, aunque tengo algo de curiosidad... ahora bajo mas roja que nunca, prefiero no preguntarle nada por el momento, solo conseguiría ponerla mas histérica... o como sea que se sienta... pero claro, nunca están de mas... los discretos.

Travis: Entonces, ¿de que hablaron?

Michael: ¡Si, vamos, cuenta, mujer!

Perry: ¡Y-ya déjenme tranquila! i-intento respirar con normalidad...

No pude evitar unirme a la conversación, claro esta.

Megan: ¿Que? ¿Se han besado y te ha dejado sin aliento?

Perry: ¿¡M-M-M-Megan!? ¡M-mira que cosas dices!

Megan: ¡Jaja, lo lamento mujer, venga, vuelve!

Travis: ¡Tras ella!

Perry: ¡Nooo! ¡D-dejenmee!


	9. Libro 8

Y aquí el libro 8 disfrutenlo :3

Al día siguiente creo que Aria ya se sentía mucho mejor... aunque aun tenia su cara de... uhm... como decirlo... no puedo ni describirla.

Aria: Buenos días...

Megan: Uhm... puedes faltar si quieres...

Aria: ¿¡Bromeas!? Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo... debo ponerme al día...

Michael: Apenas puedes caminar.

Travis: Si, y tu cara se ve fatal.

Perry: Necesitas mas reposo...

Aria: Si... uhm... podemos caminar... digo... si quieren... me empieza a doler el estomago...

Megan: De hecho...

Travis: Esperamos al novio de Perry.

Perry: ¡Q-q-q-q-que no es mi novio!

Michael: Aun.

Aria: ¿¡Huh!? ¡Yuju! ¡No me habías hablado de eso, Perry! ¿¡Como es!?

Perry: ¡N-no es mi novio!

Aria: Oh vamos, no te pongas así, estoy segura que solo lo hacen para molestarte.

Perry: ¿Y-y porque te les unes?

Aria: ¡Porque es entretenido!

Noah: ¡Ya... llegue!

Megan: ¡Saludos!

Michael: Muy bien, partimos.

Aria: ¡Cielos! ¡Este chico es como un titan al lado tuyo, Perry! ¡Es como si tuviese que ver el suelo para verte!

Perry: ¡N-no soy tan pequeña!

Travis: Hm... veo que alguien no tiene espejos en casa...

Megan: Tampoco es como que tu seas muy alta, Aria...

Michael: Tu tienes que ver hacia el cielo para poder verle la cara siquiera, así que calla.

Aria: ¿¡Que!? Eso no es cierto, yo lo veo normalmente.

Megan: ... Te lleva veinte centímetros.

Aria: Suficiente para verle los hombros.

Travis: No.

Aria: ¡Calla!

Buenos amigos... una madre amorosa... lo tenia todo... pero no puedo evitar que... en el fondo... hay algo mal... siento como si me faltara algo... es como... un aire que mataría por respirar... algo le hace falta a mi vida, no todos son capaces de entenderme... siempre quieren que este en el mundo real... aunque me alegra que se preocupen por mi, pero no me gustan los golpes de realidad...

Noah: ¿Un... cachorro?

Michael: ¿Hm?

Travis: Eso parece ser...

Aria: Si... ¿Huh? ¡M-Megan, espera!

Perry: ¡Si corres tan rápido te caerás!

Megan: Dios mio...

Era un cachorro, en efecto, estaba muy desnutrido... y... había otro junto a ella... parece que... llevaban tiempo así...

Aria: ¿¡E-estas bien!?

Perry: ¿Porque... lloras?

Megan: Odio las escenas así.

Noah: Parece que uno de sus hermanos no pudo seguir... lamentable...

Travis: Pues este esta algo flaco... ¿Aria? ¿Podrías concedernos un milagro?

Aria: ¿Que quieres decir?

Michael: Todo lo que puede tragar tu comida se pone gordo a la semana.

Aria: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Perry: De hecho... he subido de peso desde la ultima vez que fui a tu casa...

Megan: Aria... por favor...

Aria: Ya ya, si con eso calmas tus lagrimas de cocodrilo... ¡cuenta conmigo!

¡Hurra! Me alegra haberla encontrado a tiempo... tu seras... Ellie, si, Ellie... que bueno que te encontré... aunque no pude hacer nada por tu hermanito... lo haré por ti... vivirás por ambos ahora...

Ah, las clases de literatura, con este clima tan frió pero tan refrescante, la maestra contando como aquellos héroes de la poesía bailaban con las damiselas mas hermosas... casi podía verme a mi misma presenciando asombrada el ritmo de sus pasos, escuchando esa suave y enternecedora melodía, dentro de esa sala hecha de oro y plata, los vestidos de las doncellas bordados con la mas fina seda, y el aspecto tan formal de los caballeros, que parecía que podían encantar a todas las personas presentes...

Entre tanta imaginación el tiempo se hacia muy corto, me molesta que no pueda disfrutar de mi imaginación con esto del paso del tiempo, a veces desearía detenerlo y vivir en mis fantasías para siempre.

La próxima semana es mi cumpleaños, el martes, respectivamente, y no se... no me emociona mucho la verdad... nunca me gusto que los demás me felicitaran, no le veo la necesidad la verdad, yo lo considero como un día cualquiera, y para ser honesta la única de la que aceptaría una felicitación seria mi mama.

Noah esta en el otro salón, y tampoco es como si pudiese desencadenar una conversación con Perry por lo tímidos que son ambos... creo que... Perry y Noah tienen mucha conexión, de hecho, tanta, que no podrían tener ningún final feliz con otra persona del sexo opuesto que no sean ellos dos...

Veo a Aria y Travis, y son tan... indiferentes con el otro, pero en el fondo, cuando compartían esas miradas en la terraza, se veían muy conectados, aunque por los ánimos de Aria y la depresiva actitud de Travis pareciera imposible que fuesen pareja en un futuro, siempre esta la posibilidad.

Y Michael... uhm... n-no lo se... no puedo ser yo la persona que el ama, el es demasiado... atractivo, popular, con buenos gustos... ¿en que podría llamarle yo la atención? es ridículo, no tengo nada en especial, solo soy una chica y ya.

El invierno esta por terminar, pronto no podre darme los lujos de ver esas gloriosas gotas de lluvia caer... ni ver como el prisma se quiebra en lo alto del cielo formando aquel hermoso arco iris... o ver a las libélulas sobrevolar los charcos de agua tan alegres, ni sentir el aroma a tierra mojada, o ver como las flores desprenden su rocío cuando sopla el viento... nada...

Aunque eso le da paso al despedazante clima del verano, ese cielo celestino ahí arriba, que parece como una hoja en blanco esperando a que alguien pinte miles de lienzos de colores sobre el, ese lienzo inalcanzable... en el quiero pintar mi futuro... solo en el...

El tiempo paso tan rápido, si es que ya me veía en casa, hablando con mi madre mientras comíamos fideos... era todo tan extraño... parecía como si nada pudiese detenerlo, como si no hubiese manera de atrasarlo, simplemente pasaba frente a mis ojos sin yo ser consciente de ello.

La hora de dormir... la razón por la que amo dormir... es porque me alejo del resto del mundo, olvido todos mis problemas, puede que quieran que me suicide de una vez, pero suicidarse es... ridículo, yo veo a las personas que se suicidan como gente que teme vivir, que tiene miedo de soñar, de alcanzar sus sueños o fracasar en el camino, gente que no sabe como hacerlo, y es que, cuando alguien se contiene, una parte de el muere junto con sus pensamientos, si supiéramos que tan muertos estamos todos, nos sorprenderíamos de ver cuanta gente anda vagando por ahí, sin tener idea de quienes son o porque siguen aquí.

Abro mis ojos... y... que... que veo... es esto... ¿un sueño? no puede ser... se ve tan... real... sera que llegue a un punto de mi vida donde... ¿mis sueños son mas placenteros que la misma realidad? miro hacia arriba... y lo que veo es majestuoso... el firmamento... el cielo tan azul... el océano tan claro y helado... es tan... hermoso... en estos momentos es donde deseo poder detener el tiempo y contemplar este paisaje tan bello... pero nadie puede hacerlo... es una lastima... si la gente pudiese vivir en sus fantasías sin preocuparse de la realidad, el mundo seria un lugar perfecto, nadie se preocuparía de sus problemas, pues todos tendrían solución, las ciudades utópicas que existirían, las fantásticas aventuras que vivirían... todos tendríamos algo que nos haría especiales... todos...


	10. Libro 9

Y aquí tienen el libro 9 :3

A partir del libro que viene la historia se parte en dos finales alternativos:

El final feliz (A) y El final triste (B)

Primero subiré el feliz y luego el triste… disfrútenlo :3

Libro 9

Domingo... un placentero día de fin de semana... aunque en mi caso nunca aproveche el fin de semana para nada productivo... no se porque, pero extraño a mis amigos, siempre nos divertimos tanto, y cada fin de semana me siento tan aburrida sin ellos...

Pero por alguna razón... este no fue el caso, cuando dio el medio día, me puse a pensar en muchas cosas que hice con mi abuela Ellie, ella me hace mucha falta, de verdad... extraño visitarla y que preparara aquel té... con esa dulce fragancia... aquellas galletas tan sabrosas, de casi todos los sabores que conocía, y todas las lecciones que me enseño... ah... abuela... te extraño tanto...

(Ellie: ¿Quieres un poco de te, pequeña?)

(Megan: ¡Me encantaría! ¡Adoro su té, abuela!)

(Ellie: Pronto te enseñare a hacerlo, de momento estas muy peque, ten algo de paciencia)

(Megan: Mi mama nunca me prepara nada así... intento disfrutar esta taza cada que vengo...)

(Ellie: Tu madre... es muy perezosa, lo se porque, bueno, es mi hija, la conozco desde que nació)

(Megan: ¿Nunca le enseñaste a hacer cosas como estas?)

(Ellie: Claro que le enseñe... solo que, bueno, con el tiempo las cosas se olvidan.)

(Megan: Pero... mírate... tu edad es tanta... y tú aun recuerdas como prepararlo...)

(Ellie: El conocimiento no es algo que tomas a la primera, siempre se empieza practicando, y cuando menos lo esperas, haz aprendido todo cuanto quisiste.)

(Megan: Entonces... ¿ella sabe prepararlo?)

(Ellie: Bueno... técnicamente si, pero solo lo hacia cuando venia aquí, y eso era unas dos o tres veces al año, así que con el tiempo se fue olvidando.)

Si mi mama sabia prepararlo entonces... la receta debía estar en algún lado. Puede que a ella no le interese, pero a mi si, ese té me recuerda tanto a la abuela... y estoy dispuesta a aprenderlo por muy difícil que sea, ¡así que a buscar esa receta!

Luego de un rato de buscarla... uhm... ¡Oh, la tengo! Muy bien... a ver... uhm... "no usar las bolsitas." ... en mi casa solo están las bolsitas. Muy bien... uhm... a ver. "dos cubos de azúcar." bien... uhm... cubos... oh, aquí están. Muy bien, sigamos. "hervir el agua a punto." ¿el agua... a punto? Vaya, mama, eres tan específica. A ver que sigue. "un cuarto de leche caliente" Oh, leche... uhm... aquí hay un poco... solo debo calentarla... bien... ¡bien! creo que estoy lista para este desafió.

(Megan: ¿Abuela? ¿Como se llama el gato?)

(Ellie: Ah... mi fiel Merrile...)

(Megan: Merrile... me encanta...)

(Ellie: No pude pensar en algo mejor, ya tiene unos... 10 años conmigo creo...)

(Megan: Es muy vieja ya... me sorprende que siga tan bien de salud)

(Ellie: Puede que parezca que esta bien pero... en realidad no... ah... la pequeña ya ha vivido mucho... no me sorprendería que un día no despertara...)

(Megan: Eso... es horrible, ¿como puede pensar en algo así?)

(Ellie: Ah... Megan... son las cosas de la vida, así es como funciona, nuestras metas como niños es crecer, cuando somos adolescentes es forjar nuestro futuro, cuando somos adultos es ponerlo todo en practica, y cuando llegamos a viejos solo podemos esperar la muerte.)

(Megan: Pero no creo que esta pequeña... tan pronto...)

(Ellie: El tiempo pasa mas rápido para los animales, aquí donde la ves, esta chica apenas se pone de pie, y cuando lo hace, no se como lo logra.)

¡Bien! tengo las hojas, ahora a ponerlo todo a hervir...

Espero que me quede bien, no soy una gran cocinera como Aria o mi abuela, pero tengo esperanzas... si sigo los tan específicos pasos de mi mama lo dejare tan bien, que mejor los ignoro y lo hago a la suerte.

¡Hala, ya esta listo! A ver... ¡puaj! ¡ni la sombra de como le quedaba a mi abuela! ... oh, esperen, me ha faltado el azúcar... y esta algo frió... ugh... no me veo futuro como cocinera.

(Megan: Abuela... ¿porque cantan los pájaros? digo, creí que los animales no podían hacer cosas así...)

(Ellie: Los pájaros cantan por varias razones, alertar a los demás de algún peligro, avisar a sus pequeños que ya esta en casa, guiar a algún compañero perdido... Megan, los animales... son como nosotros, somos básicamente nosotros, los niños son los pájaros, los jóvenes son como los leones, los adultos como los osos, y los ancianos somos como las cotorras.)

(Megan: ¿Eh? Entonces yo... ¿porque dices que somos todos así?)

(Ellie: Los niños siempre quieren ayudar y proteger, de alguna o otra manera, los jóvenes son muy territoriales, siguen sus instintos mas no sus pensamientos, a aquellos que los "traicionan" los rechazan o los alejan del circulo social, los adultos hacen todo lo posible por proteger a sus hijos y darles siempre lo mejor, y los ancianos hablamos y hacemos tanto ruido que nos volvemos aburridos y repetitivos con nuestros parloteos.)

(Megan: Yo... a mi... me gusta proteger a los demás... entonces... ¿seré siempre un pájaro?)

(Ellie: Megan... no puedes ser siempre así, con el tiempo iras cambiando, algunos se salen de la línea y cambian a cosas inesperadas... tu algún día vas a cambiar lo quieras o no.)

Algún día... ¿tengo que cambiar? ... ¿y que tal si me salgo de la línea como dijo mi abuela? no quiero cambiar para mal...

Bien, esta es la segunda taza, me pregunto que tal quedo... hm... muy simple con dos terrones... a ver... pondré uno mas y... ¡demasiado dulce! ugh... además sigue un poco frió... pero ya casi llego al punto...

(Megan: ¿Abue...? ¿Que pasa si... cambio?)

(Ellie: El cambio no esta en los demás, Megan, esta en las personas, todos asumen conocerte solo por como te ven por fuera, pero jamás he tenido la posibilidad de conocer a alguien que se siente a charlar contigo y te conozca realmente, y las personas, al no gustarles tu personalidad, intentaran cambiarla a cualquier costo.)

(Megan: Entonces... si cambio... ¿será mi problema?)

(Ellie: Básicamente... pero intenta hacerlo para bien, de tal manera que el cambio te haga ver que es lo mejor para ti.)

¿Me arriesgaría a perder todo lo que amo con cambiar? No lo se... estoy tan insegura de mi misma en este momento... no quiero perder a Aria, ni a Michael, o a Perry, menos a Travis y tampoco a Noah... son mis mejores amigos... jamas conocí a personas como ellos...

Muy bien, dejémonos de cosas tristes, esta es la ultima taza de té, a ver que tal quedo... hm... si... sin duda... este es... ese sabor es imperdible en mi paladar... lo logre... he preparado esa taza de té que tanto añoraba desde hace tiempo, y por alguna razon... me siento... tranquila... ya lo he decidido, cambiare...


	11. Libro 10A

Bueno aquí empieza el final feliz :3

Tanto el final feliz como el triste constan de 10 libros mas asi que se considera como la mitad de la historia

Disfrútenlo y dejen Reviews :3

Libro 10A

¡Ya es mi cumpleaños! Por alguna razón... no estoy muy contenta que digamos, aunque viniendo de mi no fuese tan raro, este año es... peor, cumplo dieciséis... me estoy poniendo vieja...

No me gusta asistir a la escuela el día de mi cumpleaños, a veces las personas se burlan de mi de una manera tan indiscreta que me ponen histérica, hubo un año en el que golpee a alguien por ello, y desde ese día no tengo permitido asistir cuando cae mi cumpleaños, al menos mi mama me lo prohibió.

Pero quería tanto asistir hoy... los chicos me hacen tanta falta... Aria y sus locuras, Travis y su depresión, Perry y su timidez, y Noah con su caballerosidad... y... M-Michael... uhm... con su... amistad... jeje...

¿Porque mi mama me mando a comprar todas estas cosas? están muy pesadas... esto es... ¿¡para que rayos querría bebidas energéticas!? Cielos, esta dama se pone cada día mas extraña.

Megan: Ma... ya volví... uff...

Minerva: ¡Bien! Con esto por fin empezare a hacer ejercicio.

Megan: ¡Psh...pft...pfjajaja! ¡Si, claro, mira que despertaste de buen humor hoy!

Minerva: ¿¡C-cual es la gracia!? ¡Mira nada más! ¡Yo también tengo mis momentos de motivación!

Megan: ¡Seguro! ¡Ya para, estoy que lloro!

Minerva: ¡Por eso no quería mandarte a comprar todo esto!

Megan: ¡Ya! ... ¡ya...! lo... lo lamento...

Minerva: ¡Hmph! Mira nada mas...

Megan: Ya, ya lo he superado, lo lamento...

Minerva: Esta bien... espero que esto de faltar el día de tu cumpleaños no te moleste...

Megan: En lo absoluto, creo que estoy mejor así...

Minerva: ¿Aun recuerdas a Hanna, entonces?

Megan: Si... algo así...

Minerva: El puñetazo que le diste le destrozo la nariz... mira nada mas, ademas de profunda, me saliste busca pleitos.

Megan: No pude evitarlo, la manera en la que se burlo de mi...

Minerva: Tenían... diez años, todos a esa edad cometen errores.

Megan: ¡No como estos! La detestaba, la detesto y la detestare por el resto de mis días.

Minerva: Espero no golpees a alguno de tus amigos de esta escuela si planean algo para ti.

Megan: ¿Hm? Oh... los chicos... no... ellos no saben cuando es mi cumpleaños...

Minerva: ¿Porque?

Megan: Hmph... no quiero lastimar a nadie...

Minerva: Oh vamos, no creo que seas tan capaz de cometer ese error dos veces... a propósito... ¡felices dieciséis!

Megan: Gracias, mama...

Minerva: ¡Vamos, quita esa cara larga! te comprare algo muy rico para comer, y algo mas...

Megan: ¿Algo mas?

Minerva: Nada, nada, esto de las bebidas energéticas me puso mal.

¿Algo más? Espero que no planee una de sus fiestas sorpresas, de esas de las que siempre termino dándome cuenta... me dice algún vecino, o incluso se le escapa a ella... oh, mama, cuando aprenderás...

El tiempo pasaba, veía uno de esos ridículos programas de televisión, de esos que deterioran la mente adolescente, a ver que tan bueno esta... ugh... ¿¡e-e-e-están...!? ¡M-muy bien, suficiente televisión por ahora!

Ah, que aburrido que esta el día... desearía haber asistido hoy... extraño a los chicos... hmph... como pueden agradarme tanto... será que... ¿a este tipo de cosas se refería mi abuela? ¿Será que entre tanto extrañarlos me empiece a poner idiota y toda la cosa? Mi mama salió a correr hace un rato, estoy sola en casa... todo este silencio... es perturbador, pero tan hermoso a la vez... puedo perderme en mis pensamientos sin que nadie me traiga de vuelta a la realidad...

¡Ugh! Me estoy volviendo loca, el tiempo pasa tan lento, y ahora que estoy en esta situación me encuentro tan inquieta, ¡quiero salir, a la tienda frente a casa siquiera! Cielo santo... ¿algún voluntario para adelantar el reloj? ¡Gaaah! ¡No puedo soportarlo mas, tanta tranquilidad me pone los pelos de punta! Jooo, quiero ver a los chicos, comer algo, salir, comprar ropa, ¡lo que sea, pero alguien sáqueme de aquí! ... ¡Oh, la puerta, al fin, mi mama ha vuelto!

Megan: ¡Enseguida... abro... cielos, me moví de mi cuarto, solo para decepcionarme y que no hubiese nadie aquí, esto es ridículo, estúpido día de mi cumpleaños.

Aria: ¡Entonces tu mama tenia razón!

Megan: ¡Yiiikes! ¡A-A-A-A-A-Aria! ¿¡De donde haz salido y porque estas dentro de mi casa!?

Aria: ¡Estrategias ninja, mi querida Megan, algodón de azúcar gigante!

Megan: ¡Deja de decirle así a mi cabello!

Perry: ¡S-sorpresa!

Travis: ¡Boo!

Noah: ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?

Megan: Oh... uhm... verán...

Michael: Si temías que golpearas a alguno de nosotros, podíamos traer alguna especie de protección.

Megan: ¿¡T-t-tu de donde saliste!?

Michael: ¡Mientras abrías la puerta, entramos por la ventana! ¿No es genial?

Megan: ¡Es tenebroso! ... espera un segundo.

Perry: ¿Que pasa...?

Megan: Como saben que golpee a alguien.

Michael: ... Ups.

Noah: Ehem...

Travis: Uhm... v-veras...

Megan: ¡Maaaamaaaaaaa!

Minerva: S-s-s-sorpresaaa...

Megan: ¿¡Porque les dijiste!?

Minerva: ¡Debían estar preparados por si te daba un ataque de locurita!

Megan: ¡No estoy de acuerdo!

Michael: ¡Vamos, mujer, cálmate... y feliz vejez!

Megan: ¡N-no! ¡Suéltame! ¡Estoy molesta!

Noah: Vamos, vamos, tranquilízate, felices dieciséis.

Megan: Gracias...

Perry: ¡Estamos aquí para que te diviertas, y que cumplas muchos mas!

Megan: S-se los agradezco... p-pero...

Aria: ¡Hmm! ¡No te puedes arrepentir ahora, es mas, pasa ya quiero probar el pastel, lo he hecho yo!

Megan: Es... muy dulce, pero no quiero subir veinte libras mas el día de mi cumpleaños.

Michael: Cuanta razón...

Aria: ¡Mis cosas no hacen engordar! Cielos...

Mientras me sentaba a soplar las velas del pastel... pensaba en... no lo se... lo que mi abuela decía... sera que realmente debo cambiar... y si debo cambiar... ¿lo haré para bien? estoy tan confundida... no quiero perder a nadie... ¿que debo hacer...? a ellos no les gustaría ese cambio tan repentino, y son las personas que mas quiero. No, Megan, ya lo haz decidido, definitivamente ... ... ... ... ... ... ... no, no cambiare, me gusta mi forma de ser, a ellos les gusta también, esta decidido, quiero contar con la amistad de todos y cada uno de ellos por muy extraña que sea.

¿Mi deseo de cumpleaños? Es mas que predecible... o tal vez no lo sea... si haz ido leyendo todo atentamente... lo sabrás...


	12. Libro 11A

Aquí el capitulo 11A disfrútenlo :3

Ugh... cielos... ese pastel de Aria si que me dejo muy llena... ya han pasado dos días y aun me duele el estomago... de hecho creo que también afecto a los demás, Michael, Travis e incluso la misma chef no han asistido hoy, despertaron con un malestar tremendo, Michael tiene vómitos recurrentes, Travis un exagerado dolor de estomago que no le permite levantarse de la cama siquiera, y nuestra dulce Aria, aparentemente, tiene de nuevo un estreñimiento horrible, aunque Perry y Noah parecen haber sobrevivido, me pregunto que tan potentes son sus estómagos... a duras penas he venido hoy a la escuela... jeez...

Perry: ¡Buenos dias, Megan!

Noah: ¿Se te han pegado las sabanas?

Megan: Eso quisiera... ugh...

Perry: No puedo creer que todos hayan enfermado con el pastel de Aria...

Noah: ¿Tu mama esta bien?

Megan: ¿Hm? Oh, pft, en lo absoluto, tiene... gases.

Perry: Eso es... asqueroso...

Megan: Lo se.

Noah: Bien, partimos, llegamos tarde a la escuela, te presto mi hombro si quieres...

Megan: Estoy bien, descuida...

Cierto, olvide mencionarlo, mi mama también fue victima del chocolate de Aria, y pues... ugh... no encontraba forma de salir de esa casa.

Megan: ¿Como demonios sobrevivieron ustedes?

Perry: Resistencia nata al chocolate.

Noah: Mi papa trabaja en una dulceria y trae algunos chocolates frecuentemente.

Megan: Suertudos... y pensar que yo apenas como dulces y mi mama apenas puede ponerse en pie...

La escuela tiene uno de esos raros festivales hoy, y pues, tengo que estar cerca de Perry, nunca se cuando puede darle algún ataque de locura y salir corriendo despavorida de Noah...

Megan: Ugh... dios... no quiero volver a ver un solo dulce...

Perry: Ah... estas celebraciones... me recuerdan tanto a cuando era niña...

Megan: ¿Ah si? En mi pueblo nunca celebrábamos cosas así...

Perry: Todas esas luces... los niños jugando... aunque... en el fondo... yo nunca fui realmente aceptada...

Noah: ¿Huh? Bueno, sera por tu miedo al sexo opuesto, ¿no?

Perry: No... para nada... no era por eso, de hecho, cuando era niña, no tenia problemas con ello, pero el tiempo me fue haciendo así... todos me tenían miedo, decían que me veía como... aquellas mujeres, que convertían en piedra a todo quien las viera... medusas...

Megan: ¿Oh? Bueno, para mi eres normal, ademas, tu color de ojos no es rojo.

Perry: Los niños de ese tiempo no sabían mucho de las medusas, pero en mi vecindario todos eran tan religiosos, que solían creer en cosas como esas, la gente me detestaba, incluso los adultos me excluían, pero mi mama... ella siempre estuvo ahí...

Noah: ¿Entonces te excluyeron por una estúpida creencia? eso da asco.

Perry: Fue así casi todo el tiempo...

Megan: ¿Y que hay de tu miedo a los hombres?

Perry: Pues... ellos siempre me decían cosas feas... algunos incluso intentaron hacerme daño... por suerte mi familia siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarme, al menos ellos creían en mi.

Megan: ¿Como podían confundirte con una medusa? Digo... no te ves como una en los libros que he leído...

Perry: Lo hacían cuando tenia el cabello largo, era demasiado ondulado y la gente solía decir que parecía el cabello de una medusa, de ahí empezó a nacer su miedo.

Noah: Entonces por eso lo tienes tan corto, bueno, para mi no pareces alguna bestia mitológica, tu eres Perry, y así sera siempre para mi.

Perry: Me rechazaban tanto que hubo un momento en el que no sabia si seguir con esta locura de vivir, o simplemente dejarme ir, pero todo tiene solución, debía enfrentar mis problemas, no huir de ellos.

Megan: Pero... realmente... ¿no hubo nadie que te aceptara?

Perry: Lo hubo, pero la única persona que lo hizo desapareció de mi vida hace ya unos... ocho años quizás...

Noah: ¿Ah si? Bueno, ¿y quien era esa persona?

Perry: Uno de esos niños... que estaba con el grupo que me detestaba... el nunca me trato mal, siempre me saludaba a lo lejos con una sonrisa, pero no se porque nunca me intento hablar siquiera...

Megan: Oh, eso es muy lindo, ¿y, recuerdas como era?

Perry: Era incluso mas pequeño que yo, pero era tan... amable, el nunca intento hacerme o decirme algo malo, era el único fuera de mi familia que si me quería...

Megan: ¿Nunca volviste a saber de el? ¿Ni siquiera su nombre?

Perry: Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, pero no lo recuerdo todo con claridad.

Noah: ¿Y que paso luego? Digo... tu sabes... ¿dejaste de ir a la escuela o algo así...?

Perry: En efecto, mis padres me sacaron de la escuela y estudie en casa por unos cinco años, esperaban a que creciera y que mi cabello quizás cambiara, y a día de hoy sigue casi igual.

Megan: Pues... estoy segura que ese chico aun te recuerda, y si era mas pequeño que tu... ¡imagínate! debe estar como un bebe.

Perry: Je... si... supongo...

Noah: Es increíble... todo lo que haz pasado... y aun así sigues aquí, soñando con un futuro feliz...

Perry: En esa época... yo nunca fui feliz, y tampoco lo soy mucho ahora, pero cuando ese chico me sonreía, era como el rayo de luz entre la oscuridad... finalmente... me sentí querida... sabía que... era humana...

Noah: Ya, venga, no llores, no me gusta cuando te pones así...

La escena era tan dulce, Noah se agacho un poco y abrazo a Perry tan fuerte... ah, que lindo par son estos dos... me pregunto si algún día... yo también encontrare el amor... no espero que sea como el de ellos, pero... estoy segura que en el fondo... quiero encontrarlo, incluso si debo perderlo todo, lo haré... tu lo haz encontrado, Ovelia Perry, y espero que sepas cuidarlo.


	13. Libro 12A

Aquí el libro 12A ya conocimos el pasado de Perry ahora le toca a Noah disfrútenlo :3

¡Hola hola! ¡Soy yo, Michael! Hmph... Megan no pudo asistir hoy... esta muy malita, eso del pastel de Aria tenia que afectarle en algún momento, no se si seré igual de bueno que ella narrando todo esto perooo... confíen en mi, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Megan me contó sobre el incidente de Perry y Noah, y me parece muy bonito lo del abrazo, la verdad, pero meh, se que si alguna chica le pregunta a Noah sobre su pasado, este no articulara una sola palabra, ¡y ahí es donde entro yo! haré que escupa toda la sopa, aunque no cuente con la presencia de Travis para ayudarme, pero se que lo puedo hacer.

No se que tan acostumbrados estaban con Megan diciéndolo todo... yo no soy taaan pensativo y profundo como ella, sin embargo, a veces tengo mis momentos de inspiración, no todo lo que ven aquí es un chico al que no le gusta ser popular, ¿saben? bueno, me desvió del tema.

Ah, la campana del recreo, ya se ven a todos esos estudiantes por ahí, charlando sobre lo que harán cada que tengan un día libre, pero Noah no ha salido aun... me pregunto si ira a la cafetería... ¡oh, al diablo, entrare a su salón!

Michael: ¡Boo!

Noah: ¿¡Q-que rayos!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Creí que habías enfermado!

Michael: Lo del pastel de Aria fue algo serio, si, pero no lo suficiente como para tenderme en cama toda la semana, ¿esperabas menos de mi? realmente estoy sorprendido de que Perry y tu sigan con vida.

Noah: P-pues... uhm... somos... resistentes...

Michael: Y pronto algo mas si siguen teniendo tanto en común...

Noah: ¡R-r-r-r-repite eso!

Michael: ¡Pftjaja! ¡Ya ya, lo lamento!

Noah: Cielos... despertaste de buen humor hoy.. ¿que hay de Travis, Aria y Megan?

Michael: Travis sigue con su dolor de estomago, Aria experimenta la fase del vomito y Megan, bueno, tiene muchos mareos, creo que el pastel de Aria tenia chocolate y algo mas.

Noah: Una lastima... supongo que estarás algo triste porque Megan no esta aquí...

Michael: ¡P-pero que...! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

Noah: ¿¡Y porque tu si puedes!?

Michael: ¡Lo mio es diferente, deja de cambiar el tema, nos confundes!

Noah: Ya... lo lamento...

Michael: Supe lo de Perry... vaya... pobre...

Noah: Oh... s-si...

Michael: ¿Que hay de ti?

Noah: ¿Huh? ¿Que quieres decir?

Michael: Tu sabes, tu infancia y todo eso.

Noah: Oh... no me gusta hablar de eso...

Michael: Vamos, soy un chico, como tu, no deberías tener pena de eso, no me reiré, insultare o interrumpiré, lo prometo.

Noah: Bien... a ver que recuerdo... pues... yo vivía en un pueblo muy pequeño, y mis padres pasaban por un momento difícil, en la escuela todos me decían cosas feas por ser tan amable, que era un hipócrita, o un falso, y eso me molestaba bastante...

Michael: Sera posible...

Noah: ¿Hm?

Michael: No... nada... anda, sigue.

Noah: Pertenecía a un grupo de niños que competían por diferentes sectores de la escuela, todos eran unos necios y la gente los odiaba, aunque por alguna razón de mi casi no decían nada por ser tan tranquilo.

Michael: ¿Competían... por un sector de su escuela? ¿Que clase de locura es esa?

Noah: La escuela era tan pequeña que pocos eran los lugares donde se podía jugar, y a mi me gustaba recrearme y todo eso, y si quería conocer gente nueva debía ser parte de un grupo, esa era la regla de mi escuela, el que no estaba en algún clan era rechazado, aunque a día de hoy algunos aun me rechazan, la verdad...

Michael: Oh, ya veo, ¿y como viniste a parar a un lugar como este? debió ser un gran cambio, me imagino...

Noah: Claro, mis padres encontraron empleo aquí y nos mudamos inmediatamente, creo que fue hace unos siete o ocho años atrás... no lo recuerdo con claridad, pero esa fue la razón.

Michael: Bueno, mira que bien, seguirías ahí si no hubiesen conseguido empleo aquí, supongo...

Noah: Ellos trabajaban para darme lo mejor, incluso si no conseguían el empleo aquí, quizás nos habríamos mudado, pero no hay seguridad. Me tomo demasiado tiempo adaptarme al ambiente moderno, todos esos edificios tan altos, las calles, las personas... con el tiempo fui creciendo, deje de ser un niño y la gente empezó a evitarme por lo alto que era, decían que parecía un monstruo o algo así.

Michael: Bueno, a nosotros no nos asustas... bueno... a ninguno pero a Perry...

Noah: Era tan extraño que alguien me hablara... siempre que lo hacían pensaba en... ¿porque? soy... diferente, solo doy una sensación de miedo que aleja a los demás, y la única persona que nunca me tuvo miedo... tuve que abandonarla... todo por comenzar una vez mas...

Michael: ¿Y... la recuerdas? ¿Como era? ¿Su nombre?

Noah: No... nunca lo supe... jamas me dirigió la palabra...

Michael: Hablando de no hablar. Ejem. ¿Como es que le tienes miedo a las chicas?

Noah: Es el mismo trauma, jamas pude hablarle ni ella a mi, y eso conllevo a que naciera cierta desconfianza, jamas supe tratar con mujeres, son un tanto complicadas...

Michael: Oh... ya veo... Noah, jamas te haz puesto a pensar que quizás... esa persona...

Noah: ¿Que nos volveremos a encontrar? No, en lo absoluto, jamas volví a saber de ella desde que me mude... pero siempre sueño con ella, y como habría sido todo tan diferente si tan solo le hubiese hablado...

Michael: ¿Estas seguro que no la recuerdas? ¿Absolutamente nada de ella? ¿Su nombre? ¿Apellido? ¿Familiares?

Noah: Nada... estoy en blanco... pero si la pudiese ver de nuevo... le diría porque nunca tuve el valor de hablarle... la abrazaría tan fuerte... le diría todo lo que siento por ella... tu sabes...

Michael: Claro, no hace falta ni que lo digas... entonces uhm... ¿porque aun no le dices?

Noah: ¿Huh?

Michael: ¿Aun no lo captas? Cielos... realmente están perdidos...

Noah: Ahora si estoy perdido, ¿de que hablas?

Michael: Ahora tienes toda una vida para hacerla feliz, deberías decirle todo.

Noah: Ah... la felicidad... ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que fui feliz? claro... nunca lo fui... pero a esa chica... yo si quiero hacerla feliz... mi cobardía me llevo a un punto donde me arrepentí de no decirle nada, pero si la viese de nuevo... la ayudaría... a ser feliz... a saber quien... quien es realmente.

Michael: ¡Pues díselo!

Noah: Si la tuviese en frente, lo haría, pero como ya dije, nunca volví a saber de ella...

Reynolds Noah... tu... si eres valiente... me haz demostrado que tienes agallas, a diferencia de mi... si tan solo pudiera decírselo todo a ella... yo también la haría feliz cada día de su vida... la ayudaría a calmar sus miedos y resolver sus problemas... yo... compartiría mi vida con ella, hasta que llegara ese punto donde debamos despedirnos de esta, tomados de la mano... si... así es como quiero que termine este cuento... y si soy valiente... se que así sera...


	14. Libro 13A

Libro 13A _Primer final feliz (Perry y Noah). _Pues si, desde este punto empiezan los finales felices :3 cada pareja tendra tres libros, uno para cada uno, siendo el ultimo en el que por fin descubren lo que sienten por el otro. Dejen Reviews :3

Ugh... ¿uhm...? ¿e-estoy... viva...? ... ¡Aaaaaaaaaariiiiaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Me las pagaras! ¡Perdí un día de escuela por ti! ¡Grrrrrrrr!

Oh... hola... soy yo, Megan, si, estaba algo maluca, el pastel de Aria realmente tuvo efecto sobre mi... puaj... como puede cocinar tan bien pero ser tan peligrosa al mismo tiempo... rayos... hablando de Aria... ¿sera que ya esta mejor? espero que si... ugh... dios... que difícil es levantarse de la cama... me pregunto como estará mi mama... no, esperen, ella aun tiene gases, puedo sentirlo, literalmente.

Bien, guardo todo lo que necesito, Perry, Noah y Michael ya están en la puerta... Michael... espero no les haya dado problemas anteriormente, se que el no es tan profundo como yo, pero... lo hizo muy bien...

Michael: ¡Buenos días, algodón de azúcar!

Megan: ¡Repite eso!

Perry: Jeez, venga, nada de violencia tan de mañana...

Noah: ¡Saludos! Que bien que te sientes mejor.

Megan: De que me siento mejor si... pero mejor mejor... ugh...

Perry: Tu pelo... ha crecido tanto... yo... extraño el mio...

Megan: ¿Oh? Bueno, empieza a ponerse molesto, supongo que lo cortare dentro de unas semanas quizás... aunque a mi también me gusta así.

Michael: Puaj... cosas de chicas...

Megan: ¿Donde esta Travis?

Noah: Aun sufre con el pastel de Aria.

Megan: Pobre... lo que le espera...

Camino a la escuela había mucha... química. Michael me contó sobre Noah y bueno... ¿como es que aun no se da cuenta que ellos ya se conocen desde pequeños? ¿algún voluntario para abrirles los ojos? ¿O tendré que hacerlo yo? Porque eso seria inesperado, y demasiado.

Entre tanta caminata, el sol de la mañana empezaba a brillar mas y mas fuerte... era tan lindo oír a las aves cantar camino a la escuela... es todo tan apacible... tan... hermoso... empiezo a creer que mis pensamientos son repetitivos, pero no puedo evitarlo, cada quien con su manera de pensar... y esta es la mía...

Llegamos a la escuela, las típicas acosadoras de Michael, los amigos de Noah, la timidez de Perry y mi actitud filosófica, y bueno, yo seguía esperando a que Noah se diese cuenta, y Perry también, claro.

El timbre de entrada, nada aun, me estoy volviendo loca, quiero decirlo todo... ugh...

Michael: No puedes decírselos, deben darse cuenta ellos...

Megan: Ya lo se, tonto, pero no puedo contenerme mas... jeez...

Michael: No te pongas pesada, en algún momento deberán analizarlo todo y descubrirlo, ¿no crees?

Megan: Eso espero... me duele la lengua... necesito algo que comer o si no moriré de un ataque de locura.

Michael: Je, eso tomara tiempo, aun faltan 45 minutos para el recreo.

Megan: ¡Gaaah! ¡Eso es mucho tiempo! Cielos...

Michael: Vamos, solo un poco mas.

Megan: ¡Ya no aguanto mas, Perryy!

Perry: ¿¡Q-q-q-que!?

Megan: Oh... lo lamento, no sabia que estabas distraída...

Perry: E-esta bien... yo solo... pensaba...

Michael: ...

Megan: ...

Perry: ¿Eh...?

Michael: En que.

Perry: P-pues... en mi infancia...

Megan: ¿¡Ah si!? ¿ que pensabas?

Perry: M-Megan... me estas asustando...

Michael: ¡Dinos!

Perry: ¡B-b-basta! Y-yo solo... uhm... que tal si...

Megan: ¿Si que? ¿¡Si quee!?

Perry: ¡Tal vez Noah es ese chico! ¡Y-y-y-y-y-y-ya déjenme!

Michael: ¡Aja! ¡Perfecto! Uno ya cayo, ahora solo falta el otro.

Megan: ¿Y... que te llevo a esa conclusión?

Perry: Pues... Noah es tan... no lo se... cuando el esta cerca... me siento... a salvo, y solo con aquel niño tenia esa sensación... y su sonrisa... sus mejillas... me recuerda tanto a el...

Michael: Pero... dijiste que era incluso mas pequeño que tu... como es eso posible digo, Noah es como... un titan.

Perry: Lo se... ha crecido tanto... pero... cuando recuerdo a ese niño, solo puedo pensar en Noah... no puedo creer que... después de tanto tiempo, el destino nos haya vuelto a juntar...

Megan: Oh, esto es tan lindo... no puedo evitar sentirme... conmovida...

Michael: Pues ahora solo falta que el se de cuenta también.

Perry: No... yo... no quiero que lo sepa...

Megan: Eh. ¿Eh? ¿¡Eeeeeeeeeeh!? ¿¡Porque no!?

Perry: El y yo... no fuimos hechos el uno para el otro... lo se... en el fondo, el no me recuerda, suficiente razón como para dejarlo ser libre... no quiero arruinarle toda una vida sabiendo que aquella niña soy yo...

Megan: ¿¡Que cosas dices, mujer!?

Michael: Megan... cálmate...

Megan: ¡No, en lo absoluto! ¿¡Tienes idea de como debe sentirse el!? ¡Amo a esa niña por años, aañoos! ¿¡Y tu vienes aquí, recuerdas y nos dices que ahora no quieres que se entere de nada!? ¡Que clase de locura es esa!

Perry: Y-yo solo...

Megan: ¡Nada de eso! Tienes idea de... ¿de cuanta gente anda por ahí, buscando al amor de su vida? jamas encontraras a alguien con el que tengas tanta química... ¿como puedes dejarlo todo de lado, preocupándote por cosas tan ridículas como esas?

Michael: Aunque Megan casi destroza mi oído... tiene razón, Perry, Noah... el también ha estado buscando a esa niña todo este tiempo, desde que se mudo nunca supo nada de ella, y ahora que por fin estas aquí, ¿no quieres confesar nada?, el quiere hacerla feliz, o al menos eso me dijo.

Megan: Se siente culpable... de nunca haberte dicho nada de lo que sentía... y ahora... ¿tu dices que el sera feliz si no le dices nada? como puedes pensar tal cosa... nunca te haz puesto a pensar que... tal vez... ¿el necesita alguien a su lado para inspirarle mas confianza? y tu eres esa persona, Perry.

Perry: Pero... no creo que el...

Michael: ¿¡No crees que el que!? ¡Creí que estaba mas que claro, Perry! ¡Debes decirle, y lo harás!

Perry: ¡E-e-e-e-esta bien! ¡P-pero no pueden decidir por mi cuando lo hare!

Tocaron la campana del recreo... eso significa... si, si podemos.

Perry: ¡S-s-s-s-sueltenmee! ¡Me lastiman!

Michael: ¡Tal vez si te levantaras dejaríamos de lastimarte!

Megan: ¡Vamos, levántate, pesas mucho como para llevarte a rastras!

Perry: ¡Nooo! ¡Estoy bien así! ¡Sueltenmee! ¡No quiero decirle, no quiero no quieroo!

Megan: ¡Q-que! ¡Oye, deja de patalear!

Perry: ¡Ayudenmeeee! ¡No pueden llevarme a rastras para siempre!

Michael: ...

Megan: ...

Michael: ...

Megan: ... El que se rinda primero invita el almuerzo.

Michael: Hecho.

Perry: ¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Salvenme! ¡Superman! ¡Linterna Verde! ¡Quien sea!

Megan: ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido!

¡Yupi, Perry pateo a Michael en la cara! El invitara el almuerzo hoy. ... ¿Que? ¡Oh, claro, Perry!

Michael: ¡Noaaah, mira lo que dejo la cigüeña!

Noah: ¿¡Perry!?

Perry: ¡N-N-N-N-Noah! A-ayúdame...

Megan: Esta bien, ya nos íbamos.

En realidad nos quedamos observando todo tras una de las cortinas.

Noah: H-hola...

Perry: N-Noah... uhm... h-hola...

Noah: Uhm... si tienes algo que decir yo... uhm... d-dilo rápido... ayudo con algunos preparativos para una presentación y tal...

Perry: Sere breve... uff... respira... Perry... serena... frente en alto... tranquila... ... ... y-ya.. Noah... ¿tu... me recuerdas?

Noah: Uh... claro... eres Perry, te veo todos los días...

Que. ¿Que? ¿¡Que!? Santo dios.

Noah: ¡Ouch! ¿Huh...? Que es esto...

Perry: ¿Eh...?

Noah: ...

Perry: Uhm... b-bien... yo... me tengo que ir...

Noah: Perry... tu...

Perry: ¿Uh?

Noah: Tu eres... ¿ella...? aquella... niña...

Perry: ... Si... s-soy yo...

Noah: Perry... te he buscado desde hace tanto tiempo...

Oh, que lindo es el amor... la parte que mas me gusto fue cuando Michael le tiro el papelito con la confesión a Noah para ayudarle a recordar.

Perry: Yo... creí que jamas te volvería a ver... te fuiste tan de repente...

Noah: Perry...

Perry: Y-yo...

Noah: N-no llores... ven... siempre quise... abrazarte... lamento no haberte hablado cuando estábamos en la escuela, siempre fui tan cobarde... nunca pude decirte lo que sentía por miedo a que me rechazaran...

Perry: Yo siempre quise hablarte, pero... también fui una cobarde... temía arruinar tu vida social por eso... Noah...

Noah: Perry... t-te quiero... y siempre sera así... no desaparece nunca mas... lo prometo...

Ah, que linda escena, sin duda, después de tanto tiempo, al fin se reencuentran los amigos de la infancia... ver a Noah abrazando a Perry... es una escena digna de recordar... Ovelia y Reynolds... que sean felices para siempre...


	15. Libro 14A

Libro 14A ya tenemos nuestra primera parejita PerryxNoah :3 amo esa pareja ahora le toca a … descúbranlo xD Dejen Reviews

Ah... otro día mas... ¡que despierto con dolor de estomago! al menos ya no estoy tan mal... han pasado dos meses desde que Noah y Perry son novios... ah... que lindos... ambos fortalecen el carácter del otro... como son las cosas, ¿no?

Uhm... ya están aquí... y... esa es... ¡Aaariaaaa! ¡Aun estoy molesta!

Aria: ¡Uwaahaha! ¡Mi cuello no es tan grande como tus manos!

Michael: ¡Pues tendrás que alargarlo!

Aria: ¡Ayuhuhuhudenmehehe!

Travis: ¡Ni se les ocurra!

Aria: ¡Yahaha no rehesistoho mahahahas!

Ah... dios... te... te lo mereces... ¡eso y mucho mas, Aria! no te estrangule mas fuerte porque aun estoy algo débil...

Aria: Guh... guhghu...

Perry: V-vaya...

Noah: Menuda paliza...

Aria: ¿Eh? ¿¡Waaaa!? ¡Están tomados de la mano!

Megan: Oh, si, creí que Michael te había contado.

Travis: Resulta que nuestros dos queridos amigos son novios.

Aria: ¿¡E-e-e-en serio!? ¡Eso es tan lindo! ¿¡Porque nadie me dijo nada!?

Michael: Uhm... tenia mucha tarea... jeje...

Megan: ¿¡Dos meses de tarea!?

Michael: ¡Bien bien, mi celular se estropeo, que querías que hiciera!

Travis: Pudiste ir a visitarla...

Michael: No tengo suficientes agallas después de lo ocurrido con el pastel.

Aria: ¡Hmph! ¡Eres de lo peor!

Megan: Ya, vamos, hay que calmarse, mejor pongámonos en marcha, se hace tarde.

En el camino no podíamos evitar ver a esos dos... ¿Eh? No, no Perry y Noah, si no Aria y Travis, son tan extraños, pero a la vez tan tiernos entre ellos, en esas miradas intimidantes hay algo mas que sarcasmo, estoy segura de ello, aunque Aria no quiera aceptarlo o Travis pretenda tenerle asco a la misma idea de solo pensarla.

Aria: ...

Travis: ...

Aria: ¿...?

Travis: ¡...!

Aria: ...

Travis ¿...?

Aria: ¡Sabor a piña!

Travis: ¡Si! ¿Como lo supiste?

Megan: Eh. ¿Eh? ¿¡Eeeh!?

Michael: Como... como hicieron eso.

Perry: Pues... desde donde lo veas, parecen tener algo...

Noah: Hacen una bonita pareja, aunque... bueno... demasiado... uhm... rara... ustedes saben.

Travis: ...

Aria: ¿...?

Travis: ...

Aria: ...

Travis: ¿Menta? Eres asquerosa, como puedes combinarlas con algo así.

Aria: ¡Siempre hay que experimentar en la cocina, no esperas que siempre prepare las mismas cosas!

Travis: Recuerdame no volver a visitarte.

Aria: ¡Mira nada mas, ya estas de llorón! Hmph.

Esto de las conversaciones con la vista empezaban a ponerse macabras, nadie quería enterarse de la próxima comida que Aria nos prepararía... mejor apuramos el paso o nos dará un estreñimiento de dos semanas...

Ahora que Aria esta mejor... creo que tengo algo de curiosidad... y estamos en hora libre, así que no haría daño preguntarle un poco acerca de ella...

Aria: ...

Travis: ¿...?

Aria: De chocolate, no te prometo que no hablaremos de nuestros días del mes.

Travis: Dios, eso es asqueroso, espero tardar lo suficiente.

Megan: ¿C-como lo hacen...?

Aria: ¡Jee! Es algo que tenemos desde hace ya tiempo, fuimos buenos amigos y este es un buen año para volver a aplicar eso de la vista.

Megan: E-es macabro...

Aria: Si si, bueno, ya, dejemos eso de lado, ¿que te gustaría saber?

Megan: Uhm...tu sabes... todo lo que haz perdido y ganado desde que tienes memoria...

Aria: Ah, bueno... a ver... oh, bueno, empezare por lo fácil...

Megan: Bien, soy todo oídos.

Aria: Primero que nada... mi mama y mi papa estaban teniendo problemas, parecía imposible que el matrimonio siguiera en funcionamiento, yo tenia solo siete años cuando todo esto tuvo lugar, y tengo que admitir que fue muy doloroso... luego... mi padre biológico... murió... fue encontrado muerto en un acantilado...

Megan: Dios mio...

Aria: Si... pero... me enseño tantas cosas, de hecho, lo de cocinar viene de familia, mi papa hacia platillos sabrosos siempre y nos dejaba llenos para un día entero.

Megan: Veo que a tu padre les gustaba hacerlos sufrir...

Aria: ¡Oye oye! De ahí salio mi temperamento resistente.

Megan: ¿A morir por culpa de una indigestión? cielos si.

Aria: Como sea, como sea, luego de eso, mi mama se mudo conmigo a esta ciudad, esperando, de alguna forma, que olvidara lo que paso con mi papa... me inscribió en esta escuela desde que tengo diez años... y... ha sido muy difícil ser yo aquí... no parecía agradarle a nadie, la gente decía que actuaba de una manera ridícula...

Megan: Pues, es algo infantil, pero ridículo, para nada...

Aria: Travis... el fue el único al que conseguí caerle bien, aunque nunca forjamos una graan amistad, pero lo aprecio tanto... fue el único al que no le parecía... patética... me decían cosas horribles, y siempre se burlaban de el hecho de que mi papa había muerto...

Megan: Yo uhm... lo lamento... no quería abrir viejas heridas...

Aria: Meh, esta bien, jamas fui capaz de aceptar el que mi padre biológico hubiese fallecido, así que aprendí a vivir con ello de alguna u otra manera. En fin, el año siguiente Travis y yo dejamos de hablarnos, no quedábamos en los mismos salones y parecía que habíamos perdido eso de entendernos con la vista... me sentía tan... sola... es por eso que soy así, desde que murió mi papa... creí que si pretendía ser feliz, si pretendía ser alguien diferente por fuera, a pesar de sentir tanta tristeza en mi interior... esperando algún día ser liberada... quizás... algún día... lo seria...

Megan: Bueno... me alegra que me hayas contado todo...

Aria: Megan... tu... y Travis... son las unicas personas que saben por lo que he pasado todo este tiempo... solo ustedes conocen esta parte de mi... cuando te vi el primer día de clases... supe que... serias el tipo de chica que me aceptaría por lo que realmente soy y no por lo que pretendo ser.

Megan: ¡Para eso están las hermanas mayores! Te llevo un año, no creas que ya me he olvidado de eso, ¿eh? debo protegerte, ahora, ven.

Es reconfortante abrazarla sin que me diga que parezco un algodón de azúcar... Aria... Schmidt Aria... cuando sera... ¿cuando te darás cuenta de como podrías encontrar la verdadera felicidad? esperare ese día pacientemente... de momento... ¿como la encontraré yo? ¿y si nunca soy capaz de sentir amor? no... no pienses en eso, Megan... aun es demasiado pronto... de momento... ayuda a Aria... ayuda a tu amiga... a tu... hermana...


	16. Libro 15A

Libro 15A

ya conocimos el pasado de Aria ahora le toca a Travis disfrútenlo :3

Oh, hey, soy yo, Michael, una vez mas nos volvemos a ver. Megan me ha dicho algo sobre Aria, y pues, a pesar de actuar como cupidos, creo que los 4 queremos que esa relación finalmente se de, así que investigare algo de la vida de Travis... y claro, Noah me ayudara.

Michael: ¿Le has enviado el mensaje?

Noah: Uhm... si... pero... ¿porque hacemos esto?

Michael: Tu y yo sabemos perfectamente que Aria y Travis deben terminar juntos, pero Travis es demasiado indiferente, y parece sentirse cómodo entre hombres, tu sabes, pechos peludos y todo eso.

Noah: Oh... claro... espero no tardemos mucho... debo ver a Perry antes del toque de entrada...

Michael: Tranquilo, tranquilo, tu loli puede esperar un poco mas, esto es importante, debes ayudarme como el cupido profesional que soy.

Noah: Eres tan bueno juntando a los demás, ¿pero no puedes decirle nada a Megan? cielos.

Michael: ¡C-cállate! ¡Yo te tuve que ayudar con Perry, estamos a mano! Vaya...

Noah: Ademas, si eres profesional, ¿porque necesitas ayuda?

Michael: Si te digo que Travis nos dirá todo lo que ha vivido... ¿te conformas?

Noah: Ya ya, lo lamento, muy bien, vamos.

En el camino, iba pensando... tal vez Noah tiene razón... debo decírselo todo a Megan... pero... ¿cuando? nunca fui bueno con eso de las oportunidades... pero si espero mas me sera muy difícil decirle todo después... dios... ¿que debo hacer?

Travis: Vaya... que sueño... oh... hola, Noah, ¿necesitas algo?

Noah: Vienes con nosotros.

Michael: Debemos... saber algunas cosas.

Travis: Oh... uhm... seguro...

Noah cargo a Travis hasta la parte trasera de la escuela, muy bien, llego el momento, sereno, Michael, respira, no seas tan directo, pregúntale de una manera no-cruel.

Michael: Sabes... hace unos meses Perry y Noah nos contaron sobre su pasado y pues... ya que estamos en eso de descubrir... pues... que te parece si... ¿nos cuentas algo sobre ti?

Travis: ¿Porque están tan interesados?

Noah: Somos amigos... creímos que seria bueno que nos conociéramos, es mejor que juzgarte por quien pareces ser, ¿no crees?

Travis: Bueno, tienes un punto ahí, muy bien... por donde empiezo...

Michael: Por donde te sientas mas cómodo, tomate tu tiempo.

Travis: Bueno... primero que nada, yo siempre viví en este pueblo, mi mama y mi papa parecían tener una excelente vida, siempre estaban pendientes de mi, e hicieron lo posible para que tuviese una vida cómoda, luego de un tiempo, cuando tenia 6 años precisamente, mi mama tenia un amante, mi papa nunca se entero de ello, pero su unión se hacia cada vez mas monótona, hasta un punto donde hasta yo deje de importarles.

Michael: Al menos uno de nosotros no tuvo que mudarse...

Travis: En fin, luego de eso, ah, claro, la primaria... solía ser muy social en la primaria, no tenia problemas en relacionarme con los demás, incluso los niños de otros salones me hablaban sin problemas, como si me conocieran desde siempre.

Noah: El único de nosotros que no fue rechazado por lo que veo...

Travis: Ni tanto... no se emocionen... fue solo durante la primaria... cuando pase a séptimo grado, empece a ver lo cruel que era la vida, la manera en que te rechazan por como te ves es una costumbre que desgraciadamente la sociedad nunca ha dejado de practicar, y yo, inevitablemente, tuve que ser victima de ello, y para hacer peor las cosas, empece a tener problemas de visión severos.

Noah: Bien bien, la secundaria... pero... ¿cuando conociste a Aria?

Travis: Casualmente lo hice un mes después de que entrara, ella era una niña muy extraña, siempre estaba tocando una de sus coletas al fondo del salón, no solía hablarle a nadie, se reían de ella porque no tenia papa, eso me molestaba, así que un día fui y le hable, era algo llorona.

Michael: Vaya vaya vaya... jeje... ya se como molestarla.

Travis: Ella no solía articularme una sola palabra, siempre tenia la mirada baja y al parecer me tenia algo de miedo, siempre que intentaba hablarle se escondía o se quedaba callada, pero un día... me quedo viendo de una manera tan extraña... y de pronto... justo cuando iba a abrir la boca, termine lo que iba a decir.

Noah: Entonces de ahí viene esa extraña forma de comunicarse...

Travis: Si, de hecho, cuando eso paso, se quedo atónita, no sabia lo que había ocurrido, nos quedamos viendo de nuevo, y cuando yo iba a decir algo... lo dijo por mi.

Michael: Eso da... miedo. No tienen porque hacerlo todo el tiempo, ¿saben?

Travis: En ese tiempo era nuestra única forma de comunicarnos, y pensar que esa fue la primera vez que escuchaba su vos... era tan... chillona.

Noah: ¿Mas? Cielos... pobre tu...

Travis: ¡Lo se! Bueno, luego de eso, empezó a volverse mas cercana, solía perseguirme a casi todas partes, y siempre que alguien se me acercaba a preguntar algo de ella, se escondía detrás de mi.

Michael: Al menos no "a todas partes" digo... tu sabes... lo de ir al baño y eso...

Travis: Se quedaba siempre junto a la puerta, y siempre que salia me decía que se sentía intimidada... la manera en que todos se reían de ella... era cruel. Con el tiempo la gente también dejo de hablarme, decían que como pude haberme juntado con alguien como Aria, y empezaron a tenerme miedo, en ese tiempo decían que sobre Aria había una especie de maldición, porque varios miembros de su familia murieron en el mismo acantilado donde su padre.

Noah: ¡Cielos! ¿Mas de uno de sus familiares murió ahí? Impresionante...

Travis: Ni lo digas, decían que todo quien le hablara correría con la misma suerte. El año siguiente yo y Aria no quedamos en los mismos salones, seguíamos hablando durante la entrada, recreo y salida, pero con el tiempo perdimos comunicación, y los rumores de que yo le hablaba a Aria y que ahora también estaba maldito corrieron como pan caliente por toda la escuela, haciendo, por consecuencia, que la gente se sintiera intimidada, o venían y empezaban a decirme cosas horribles también.

Michael: ¿Es por eso que siempre estas en la terraza?

Travis: Básicamente... cuando la gente me decía esas cosas... me ponía tan molesto... hubo un año en el que tuve una pelea con un tipo de un año superior por esa misma razón, y me dijeron que debía ir a terapia de manejo de la ira, y cada que alguien venia y me decía algo como lo que me dijo ese tarado, iba a la terraza a gritar o a golpear el barandal.

Noah: Bueno... esto es... inesperado...

Travis: Lo se... cuando Aria era tan tímida... sentía que era como su guardián, como si fuese la única persona que jamas la comprendió, ella era tan feliz... y yo también lo era, no me importaba lo que los demás dijeran, si la persona te importa tanto como para que aguantes cosas así durante tanto tiempo... entonces realmente lo vale...

Michael: Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendido... esto... es difícil de creer.

Noah: Bien, creo que eso es todo, ¿no?, nos alegra que nos hayas contado todo, Travis.

Travis: ¿Somos amigos, recuerdas? Ah... y... por favor, no le digan a Aria nada sobre que dije que era su guardián, no quiero que piense que... m-me gusta...

Michael: De acuerdo, tranquilo, ¡tu pasado esta a salvo con nosotros!

En realidad estoy escribiendo el mensaje con todo a Megan.

Michael: Muy bien, con eso terminamos.

Noah: ¿Puedo...?

Michael: Oh, seguro, anda, ve con Perry, campeón.

Noah: Gracias, ¡te veo en recreo!

Michael: ¡Seguro!

Listo, con eso concluyo mi investigación sobre Travis... todo lo que nos dijo fue tan... repentino... aun estoy sorprendido, de verdad, no me lo puedo creer... pero... ¿porque es tan indiferente con Aria? y... ¿¡porque se siguen comunicando así en publico!? Eso da... miedo.

En fin, ya le he enviando el mensaje a Megan... ah... Noire Travis... ¿cuando piensas decirle todo a Aria? no esperes mas... o se te hará difícil... así como a mi...


	17. Libro 16A

Libro 16A

Ok It'sCouple Time to AriaxTravis :3 Dejen Reviews

Ah... un día mas de vida... todo gracias a... a que me libre del pastel de Aria. Pues si, mis malestares al fin se fueron, y es que cuando Michael me mando aquel mensaje sobre la vida de Travis, no pude evitar sentirme mejor, ahora solo debemos hacer de cupidos, ¡y hacerlos una pareja como con Noah y Perry!

Aunque... sera... difícil. Aria es tan... no lo se, animada, quizás, y Travis tan... uhm... callado. Esto sera un gran desafió, así que Perry y yo de un lado y Michael y Noah del otro, muy bien, que comience la operación... uhm...

Megan: ¿Como se llamaba la operación?

Perry: ¿Huh? Oh... u-uhm... no lo se...

Megan: ¡Piensa algo, trenzas!

Perry: ¡N-n-n-no lo se! U-uhm... o-operación... uhm... uh... ¿Aria y... Travis...?

Megan: ... Mejor déjame el nombre a mi.

¡Hey hey hey! ¡Michael esta aquí para salvar el day! ¿A que me ha quedado bonita la rima? Yo y Noah esperamos a Travis frente a su casa, nos aseguramos de que asistirá, pronto comenzaremos con la operación... huh...

Michael: ¿Como llamamos la operación?

Noah: Creí que tenias un nombre...

Michael: Ojala...

Noah: Oh... ¡ahí viene!

Vamos... Aria... ¿cuando saldrás de casa? cielos.

Megan: ¿Que rayos hace ahí dentro?

Perry: N-no lo se...

Aria: ¡Desayunoo!

Megan: ¡No, corre, es una trampa, nos quiere indigestaar!

Perry: ¡Aaahhh!

Aria: ¿Huh? Cielos... porque todo lo que come algo de mis manos perece o huye...

Espero que el peso de Travis no sea demasiado para Noah.

Travis: ¡Suéltame! ¿¡Que se supone que hacen, me secuestran!?

Noah: ¡Oye oye, tranquilo! Te diremos cuando dejes de patalear.

Michael: ¡Tienes que decirle todo a Aria, no puedes huir de la realidad para siempre!

Travis: ¿D-d-decirle todo a Aria..? ¡N-no, déjenme, quiero bajar, ayudenmee!

Noah: ¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido, jeez!

Michael: Espero que a las chicas les vaya bien...

... ¿Y-ya se fue...? phew... de la que nos salvamos...

Megan: Ya, Perry, sal de ahí.

Perry: ¿Y-y-y-ya se fue Aria...?

Megan: Si... eso creo...

Aria: ¡Oigan!

Megan: ¡Ah! ¡No, por favor, piedad, te lo suplico!

Aria: ¿¡Pero que dices, mujer!?

Perry: ¡S-s-s-s-sabemos que planeas matarnos con eso!

Aria: ¿¡Huh!? ¡Son tostadas! ¡Tostadas!

Megan: ¡No podemos confiar en nada que hayas preparado!

Aria: ¡No tienen que comerlo si no quieren! Mas para mi.

Perry: ¿Eh...? ¡N-no! ¡No las comas!

Megan: ¿¡Que haces!? ¡Te necesitamos viva!

Travis no deja de patalear, santo dios.

Travis: ¡Ayudenmee! ¡Me secuestran, violan, asaltan, lo que sea!

Noah: ¿¡"Violan"!? ¡N-no vamos a hacerte nada de eso!

Michael: ¡Deja de gritar tanto, solo queremos ayudarte con Aria!

Travis: ¡De ninguna manera, no pueden obligarme a decirle todo!

Michael: ¡Entonces lo haremos nosotros!

Travis: ... No te atreverías.

Noah: ...

Michael: ...

Noah: ...

Michael: ... El que le diga a Aria primero se gana un batido gratis en el recreo.

Noah: Hecho.

¡D-deja de comerte esas cosas, Aria!

Megan: ¡Se que estas algo tristona pero tienes una larga vida por delante!

Aria: Owie... mi estomago...

Perry: ¡S-se muere! ¡Rápido, Megan, haz algo!

Megan: ¡Ah... uhm... oh!

Aria: ¡Wah! ¡No me golpees tan fuerte el estomago!

Megan: ¡Muy bien, plan b, carguemosla!

Perry: P-pero... es muy pesada...

Megan: Perry.

Perry: Ya... ya...

¡Travis, deja de gritar! ... ¿eh?

Michael: Oh no...

Noah: ¿Que pasa?

Michael: Megan me acaba de enviar un mensaje... Aria intento suicidarse con... coon... ¿¡tostadas!? ¡la llevan a la enfermería de la escuela!

Noah: ... Mejor apuramos el paso.

Michael: Plan b, lleva a Travis a caballo, ¡directo a la enfermería de la escuela!

¿¡Aria!? ¡Sobrevive, vamos, despierta, abre los ojos, di algo!

Aria: Nngh... ¿al... algodón de... azúcar...?

Megan: ... Veo que ni medio muerta pierdes la chispa.

Aria: ¿T-trenzas... eres tu... o un ángel...?

Perry: S-soy yo...

Aria: Owie... que... ¿que me paso...?

Megan: Te comiste tus tostadas.

Aria: Oh... jeez... vaya... ahora veo lo fatal que puede ser mi comida...

Perry: Empeoraste cuando te comiste la segunda... parece que repetir es algo letal cuando se trata de tu comida...

Aria: Cielos... uhm... ¿donde... estoy...?

Megan: La enfermería de la escuela era la mas cercana... ¿hm?

Perry: ¿Que pasa?

Megan: Los chicos están aquí.

Aria: ¡E-esperen! Yo... quiero ver a Travis... ¿el esta aquí, no?

Megan: No puedes levantarte, estarás aquí hasta que termine el día escolar.

Aria: Joo...

Perry: ¿No deberíamos ir a clases?

Megan: ¡Cierto! Aria, venimos por ti a la salida... y por favor no comas mas tu comida.

Aria: N-no te preocupes... owie...

Cielos... es increíble que casi muriera por culpa de unas tostadas, en fin, a clases...

Megan: Hola...

Michael: Es increíble que el plan fallara...

Perry: Lo sentimos... no contábamos con que comiera su propia comida...

Michael: Oh, esta bien, ninguno lo esperaba.

Megan: ¿Y Travis?

Michael: ¿Hm? Oh, esta en el baño.

Perry: ¿Aun? cuando lo vimos iba entrando, pero ya han pasado como diez minutos...

Michael: ¿Ah si? Vaya... que extraño...

Megan: Bueno, tal vez el que lo hayan traído cargado hasta aquí le afecto...

Perry: Cierto, ¿Noah esta bien? espero que Travis no le haya pateado la cara...

Megan: Psh... pftjaja...

Michael: ¡Grr!

Perry: ¡L-lo lamento, jeje, no he podido evitarlo!

¿Porque el tiempo pasa tan lento? Jeez... necesitamos ver a Noah, y secuestrar a Travis de nuevo... ¡oh, el recreo!

Perry: N-Noah...

Noah: ¡Perry!

Megan: Oh, un beso en la mejilla, y un abrazo, esto de ser pareja se les da bien.

Michael: Sin duda, muy bien, ahora que tenemos a Noah... vamos, debemos buscar a Travis.

La sorpresa fue casi inmediata, vimos a Travis, si, pero no precisamente en los baños...

Michael: ¿Esta... dormido? oye, oye... despierta... despieertaaa... ¡Travis!

Travis: ¿¡Que, que pasa, n-nos roban!? ... oh, son ustedes.

Perry: ¿Porque estas dormido junto a la puerta de la enfermería?

Travis: Quería pasar a ver a Aria, pero... no me dejaron... hmph...

Noah: ¿Sabes que no saldrá hasta que terminen las clases, no?

Travis: Si, en efecto.

Noah: No puedes quedarte aquí, entonces, no puedes perder clases solo por eso...

Travis: Noah... tu... no... ninguno de ustedes entiende... Aria... ella es... importante para mi, me quedare esperando aquí cuando tiempo sea necesario, pero no me iré.

Megan: Travis... es muy lindo de tu parte, p-pero...

Travis: Me quedare aquí, Megan, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Megan: ... Vale. Muy bien, podemos traerte algo de comer si quieres...

Travis: Seria... muy amable de su parte, gracias.

Perry: Volvemos en un momento...

Eso fue... hermoso. No sabia que Travis se preocupaba tanto por Aria... fue tan... tierno... no lo se... ellos realmente son el uno para el otro, aunque no lo quieran aceptar.

El tiempo pasa... Travis come... nosotros vamos a clases... Perry se despide de Noah... es tan desesperante... ya quiero saber que va a pasar... vamos... tiempo... pasa rápido, vamos, no me falles ahora, ni a ninguno de nosotros.

Travis: ... Ugh ... Aria... yo... siempre te quise... jamas te lo dije por la manera en que eres... creí que te reirías de mi sin mas... pero... no pierdo nada con decírtelo... ¿hm...? ¡oh, el toque de salida!

Megan: ¡T... Tr... Travis...! ¿Donde esta Aria?

Aria: Owie... si... ire con el medico mañana... ¿eh? si si, no se preocupe... estaré bien... jeez...

Perry: ¡Aria!

Noah: ¡Estas viva!

Michael: ¡Un milagro!

Aria: ¡Claro que estoy viva, tontos! ... ¿eh? ¿Travis? Te ves fatal...

Travis: Yo uhm... vengo de gimnasia...

Megan: Una gimnasia llamada: "Esperare a que Aria salga de la enfermería porque me importa."

Aria: ¿Eh..? ¿T-Travis...?

Travis: ¡M-Megan!

Megan: Ups, jeje, trenzas, Noah, Michael, nos vamos, ya.

Michael: P-pero...

Megan: Ya.

Travis: Ejem...

Aria: Travis... ¿eso que dijo Megan... es... es... cierto?

Travis: A-Aria... y-yo... bueno... fue hace mucho tiempo... pero...

Aria: No tienes porque decirme nada. Me parece tan extraño que nunca me haya dado cuenta... siempre estuviste a mi lado... cuidaste de mi... admito que al principio me parecías un patán... pero... cuando empece a ver lo bien que me tratabas... me sentí tan... especial... siempre estuviste ahí para mi...

Travis: ¿E-entonces... es... un si...?

Aria: ¿Tu que crees? Jejeee... quítate esas gafas, por cierto... t-te ves mejor sin ellas... ¿me acompañas a casa? creo que los chicos ya se fueron...

Travis: Seguro... pf... psh... ¡pftjajaja!

Aria: ¿Eh?

Travis: Yo... en el fondo, jamas creí que esto llegaría a pasar... Schmidt...

Aria: Noire...

Travis: Te quiero...

Aria: ¡Jeje, yo mas a ti!

¡Hurra! nuestro trabajo de cupidos esta hecho, a partir de hoy... Noire y Schmidt son una pareja, y nadie cambiara eso... nunca...

Michael: Hicimos bien...

Megan: Sin duda...

¿Eh...? ¿Me esta... tomando la mano...? B-bueno... seguro vio alguna grieta y temía que cayera al suelo... Michael... somos unos excelentes cupidos, sin duda... pero... cuando sera... ¿nuestro turno?


	18. Libro 17A

Libro17A

La ultima pareja, Megan y Michael, se desarrollara en estos ultimos libros, y bueno, al final del libro 20A habrá una pequeña sección de curiosidades.

Disfrutenlo y dejen Reviews :3

Ah... ¿que día es hoy? ¿hm? Sábado... gah... no quiero levantarme de la cama...

Minerva: ¿Megan, querida?

Megan: Que, mama...

Minerva: Vamos, levanta, recuerda que hoy debemos visitar la tumba de tu abuela.

Megan: No quiero ir... sabes que no me gusta recordar esas cosas...

Minerva: Hijaa...

Megan: Mama... por favor...

Minerva: Tu abuela se sentiría muy mal si no la vas a visitar, ella te quería tanto...

Megan: Mamaaa...

Minerva: Ya ya... pero vamos, arriba ese animo, a tu abuela no le gustaría verte así.

Megan: Sabes que visitarla solo abre mis heridas... desde que se fue... jamas lo supere...

Minerva: Vale... iré yo sola... pero llamare a alguno de tus amiguitos, no creas que te quedaras sola en casa.

Megan: De acuerdo...

¿Hm? ¿Porque me miran así? Oh... claro... sobre mi abuela... jamas pude lidiar con el hecho de que murió, jamas, mi mama siempre me lleva cada sábado de cada mes a visitar su tumba... pero... no me gusta... siempre me pongo tan emotiva... de tan solo pensar que no pude decirle adiós...

Minerva: Aria y Michael vienen en camino, pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Megan: Si, te lo prometo.

Minerva: Recuerda bañarte para antes que vengan, ya son las... oh, diez de la mañana, vamos, levanta, y recuerda cepillarte los dientes.

Megan: Sii...

Minerva: Bien, dicho esto... me voy.

Megan: Ten cuidado... ponle una flor de mi parte...

Minerva: Claro, claro...

Uff... que difícil es levantarse de la cama... antes de darme cuenta estaba en el piso medio dormida, ni siquiera me dolió el golpe, si es que sonó tan fuerte que todo el vecindario pudo escucharlo.

Aria: ¿Meegaan? ... ¡Uwa! ¡E-esta muerta!

Megan: Oh... Aria... buenos días...

Aria: ¡Hmm! ¿Que haces tirada en el piso? Tu mama te dijo que te ducharas antes de que estuviéramos aquí, es mas, mira, te he traído a alguien especial...

Megan: Si es Michael... ahora no...

Michael: Y-yo... uhm...

Aria: Ya deja eso, mira mira... es... ¡Ellie! ¿a que la he engordado?

Michael: Es un milagro que siga con vida.

Aria: ¡Calla!

Megan: Oh, vaya, ha crecido tanto... pero... no estoy de humor ahora...

Aria: Se que no ha sido el mejor momento para traerla, pero me encargaron inflarla, y pues... ¡aquí esta!

Michael: Vamos, levanta, el suelo esta helado, te hará daño el sereno.

Megan: ¿Cuanto ha sido ya...? ¿Dos meses...?

Aria: Si que si, Travis y yo cumpliremos un mes mas dentro de poco, ¡que emoción!

Michael: Ya estamos sobre año nuevo, y eso quiere decir... ¡nueva actitud! vamos vamos, levanta.

Megan: Nngh... solo cinco minutos mas...

Aria: Tuviste doce horas para decir eso.

Megan: Vale, vale, ya, tranquilos, me levantare, pero solo porque tengo hambre...

Michael: Nunca te imagine así, ¿sabes? creí que siempre eras tan animada...

Megan: Cuando tu mente se esfuerza tanto en pensar como yo lo hago, es agotador...

Aria: Si si, como sea, pensamientos profundos, bardos, trovadores, en fin, anda, ve a darte una ducha, te haré algo de comer.

Cielos... casi me estoy arrepintiendo de no ir con mi mama, no porque los chicos estén aquí, si no porque, no lo se... quizás mi madre tenia razón... mi abuela era una señora tan dedicada, y confiaba tanto en mi... se molestaría de ver esta actitud tan ridícula y sosa que tengo...

Megan: Uwaaah...

Michael: Eres increíble, naturalmente siempre estas tan animada... ¿así pasas todos tus fines de semana?

Megan: No siempre... cuando cae este sábado en especial... siempre soy así...

Aria: Creí que querías a tu abuela...

Megan: En efecto, pero no desde la ultima vez que estuve ahí no quise volver jamas... nunca olvidare a mi abuela... me duele tanto que se haya ido tan de repente... no me gusta revivir el pasado, cuando abres esas viejas ventanas de madera, te encuentras en un mundo totalmente diferente, recuerdas cada error del cual ahora te arrepientes y cada dicha que se convirtió en tragedia.

Aria: Bueno, tienes razón, pero no puedes negar que tu actitud fue inmadura para alguien que tiene dieciséis años.

Megan: Lamento que tengan que pasar su sábado cuidando a una despreocupada como yo... aunque no haya ido con mi mama, mi abuela es un ser muy preciado para mi, incluso si ya no esta aquí, siempre que voy en la dirección errónea recuerdo todas las cosas que me decía...

Aria: Hm... ya que estamos aquí... ¿porque no nos cuentas de ella? es una buena forma de pasar el rato.

Megan: Ah... que les puedo decir... mi abuela Ellie era un ser tan especial, siempre que tenia un problema ella me daba una taza de té, y me sentaba a charlar con ella, aliviaba mis angustias y calmaba mis miedos, en ella encontré la seguridad que jamas encontré en mi mama siquiera.

Michael: Tu mama... dijiste que era indiferente contigo...

Megan: Lo hacia porque le recuerdo a mi abuela, mi mama quería tanto a mi abuela, hablaban de tantas cosas cuando la visitábamos, y ella siempre era tan graciosa, tenia un carisma que nadie mas posee, una sabiduría que es rara encontrar en un anciano... ah... mi abuela... hace dos años que murió, pero aun no logro conciliar el sueño tranquilamente... el pensar que perdí a la única persona de mi familia que me quería es algo que perturba mi día a día, siento que cada vez mas mi mundo se hace tan pequeño, y llegara a un punto donde me aplastara con su propio peso.

Michael: Puede que... nosotros podamos ayudarte a evitar eso, tu sabes... tal vez si te desahogaras un poco mas... si fueses mas abierta con nosotros... podríamos hacer algo...

Megan: Es muy lindo de tu parte, pero... jamas pude desahogarme, tengo miedo de que la gente me diga que soy una ridícula, una dramática, por eso no me gusta agobiar a los demás con eso, ya deben tener suficiente con sus propios problemas y tirarles una carga mas encima seria como matarlos...

Aria: ¡Oye oye, somos amigos, puedes contar con nosotros! después de todo, el que todos tengamos un final feliz fue gracias a ti, algodón de azúcar, y a ti también, pecho peludo.

Michael: ¡Deja de llamarme así!

Megan: A pesar de eso... estoy sorprendida... cuando los conocí a ustedes... supe que quizás, en lo mas profundo de mi ser... había vida... un rayo de luz que quería brillar, un árbol que crece entre la hierba mas frondosa, un barco a la deriva que buscaba la ayuda de un guía para poder atravesar el mar... así es como me sentí... y así es como me siento ahora...

Michael: Pues... nos alegra que seamos tan especiales para ti.

Aria: ¡Asi eees! Yo y el resto haremos lo posible para mantener esa pequeña luz brillando, y que algún día, resplandezca igual o incluso mas que el mismo sol.

Megan: Pero... hay otra parte de mi... esa es... la parte débil... me siento... débil... inútil... inerte... aunque pueda hacer algo por los demás, siempre que lo intento, sale mal sin importar cuanto esfuerzo le haya puesto... eso hace que la gente crea que no puede contar conmigo, y se alejan...

Aria: ¡Pues nosotros no nos rendiremos hasta hacerte mas fuerte!

Michael: Si, danos la oportunidad de conocerte, y veras que dejaras de sentirte tan vulnerable.

Megan: Ah... el dolor... no... gracias, chicos, es muy lindo de su parte pero... no quiero dejar de sentir dolor... se que suena masoquista, pero el dolor es algo por lo que todo ser humano debe pasar, y aunque no quiera, deberá disfrutarlo, el dolor es como la forma mas pura de humanidad en un ser vivo, expresas tantas cosas derramando una sola lagrima, que con una sonrisa, que puede ser tan falsa como una flor de seda.

Aria: Si, supongo que tienes razón... es una linda forma de pensar, pero no puedo evitar sentir tu dolor... es tan... profundo... es como si... hubieses visto mas haya de la desesperanza y encontrando algo mas oscuro...

Megan: No... en cierta parte lo que haz dicho es cierto, pero... mi dolor no es tan profundo, simplemente intento reservarlo para mi, no quiero estorbar a nadie con mis problemas, a pesar que parezca ser siempre feliz y comprensiva... la parte oscura de mi siempre cuestiona todo lo que hago, el porque, el como, el cuando, todo.

Michael: Oye oye oye, no deberías hacer eso, tu misma lo dijiste un día, "cada que alguien se guarda algo para si mismo, una parte de esa persona muere junto con sus ideas" ¿no?

Megan: Lo se... en el fondo, se que por eso soy tan... vacía... pero confió en que quizás... algún día... alguien me revivirá... traerá de vuelta aquel rayo de sol que necesito en mi oscuridad, la lluvia de mi sequía, la nieve de mi invierno, el que con cada paso que de, haga crecer las flores que tanto necesita mi pradera, para que podamos caminar en nuestro jardín toda una eternidad...

Aria: Vaya... creo que ahora estamos viendo mas dentro de ti... te haz puesto mas profunda que de costumbre, mujer, estoy asombrada.

Michael: Sin duda, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, siempre te imaginas cosas hermosas, pero ahora que nos estas diciendo todo esto... vemos que quizás... hay una parte mas profunda de ti, algo que no te gustaría mostrarle a los demás por miedo a que no piensen así...

Megan: No es si piensan como yo o no... de hecho, es lo que menos me preocupa, el ser humano tiene una manera de pensar diferente dependiendo de cuantos golpes le de la vida, por ejemplo, para un suicida, todo lo que le ocurre es malo, nunca vera la esperanza cuando esta entre tanta oscuridad, y para las prosperas, nunca sabrán lo que es la verdadera oscuridad aunque deban aceptarla algún día, siempre verán el lado bueno de las cosas por muy malas que sean, en mi caso... yo estoy entre ambas lineas... esperando algún día fijar ambos pies en alguna de estas...

Aria: Eso no pasara, yo... no, todos nosotros, Michael, Noah, Perry, Travis y yo evitaremos que eso ocurra, puedes contarnos lo que sea, aunque no podamos animarte... estaremos ahí para escuchar tus problemas, te lo prometo.

Megan: Chicos... gracias...

Cuando Aria dijo eso, no pude evitar sentir... como si realmente aun tengo esperanza de encender esa chispa... solo necesito a personas dispuestas a ayudarme para ello, que confíen en mi, que funcionen como mi soporte, mi guía... mi parte faltante de humanidad...


	19. Libro 18A

Libro 18A

Ok como ya conocimos el pasado de Megan en el libro anterior le toca a Michael

Ya el final triste esta mas cerca solo a 2 libros c:

Disfrutenlo y dejen Reviews :3

Domingo, otro de esos días del fin de semana que se supone debes disfrutar, pero que para mi es mas o menos una pesadilla total.

Quede con los chicos en casa de Aria, mi mama cuidara a Ellie, solo espero que no se le pase la mano... oh, Perry, Noah y Travis ya están aquí.

Perry: Buenas tardes...

Noah: Hola.

Travis: Megan.

Megan: Hola... ah... que bueno es verlos... no es como que converse mucho con mi mama que digamos...

Noah: El sol se pone insoportable, mejor empezamos a caminar.

En el camino voy pensando tantas cosas... ya estamos en octubre, el año nuevo no se hace esperar, un año mas en el que perderé mi tiempo tratando de alejarme de la realidad... no... no debería decir estas cosas... se que... en el fondo de mi, en alguna parte, hay humanidad, solo necesito ayudarla a salir.

Michael: Oh, han venido, genial, por un momento creí que iba a tener que morir solo.

Aria: ¡Dejen de criticar mi comida y pasen!

Ya casi olvidaba lo grande que era la casa de Aria, Mayu dormida en una silla, su mama fuera por cosas de negocios... por alguna razón parece disfrutar estar sola, parece que te acostumbras al silencio cuando te ha tocado vivirlo por tanto tiempo...

Aria: Uwaah... que aburrido... ya corrimos por toda la casa... jeez...

Perry: Estoy agotada...

Noah: ¿Algo de agua? claro, si no la preparas tu.

Travis: Es gracioso porque tiene razón.

Aria: ...

Travis: ¿...?

Aria: ¡...!

Travis: ¡D-de acuerdo, lo lamento! no me amenaces así...

Megan: Ahora que lo pienso... Michael aun no nos cuenta nada de el.

Aria: ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! No creas que te vas a escapar.

Michael: Ya, tranquilos, bien, empezare en cuanto me vuelva el aliento.

Megan: ... Aria.

Aria: ¡Pum!

Michael: ¿¡Que te... ugh... te... o... ocurre!¡ ¿¡Porque me golpeas la espalda así!?

Aria: ¡Todos fuimos presionados por ti y el algodón de azúcar!

Megan: ¡Y-yo nunca los presione!

Michael: ¡Tran... traann... tranquilos... tranquilos! Les diré todo, ya... bueno... todo empezó cuando tenia cinco años, vivíamos en un pueblo alejado, casi por las afueras del país, el vecindario era acogedor, mis padres, mi hermano y yo teníamos una vida cómoda, no nos falto nada nunca.

Travis: Presumido...

Aria: Sin duda...

Michael: ¡Oigan! Bueno, como sea, cuando estaba en la primaria los chicos solían siempre acercarse a mi cuando tenían un problema, decían que yo era muy bueno dando consejos y todo eso, con el tiempo la gente empezó a quererme cada vez mas, pero era tanto cariño que... no lo se... no tenia ningún momento para mi, jamas pude lidiar con mis propios problemas porque todos me pedían ayuda con los suyos.

Noah: Bueno... al menos los ayudabas...

Michael: Claro que me gustaba ayudar, pero era demasiado, no tenia tiempo para mis propios problemas, con el tiempo se fue haciendo peor, llegando a un punto en el que tuve que decidir entre si seguir ayudando a los demás o enfocarme solo en mi, y cuando aquel chico vino a pedirme ayuda... estaba tan furioso... grite a los cuatro vientos que no, que no lo ayudaría a el, ni a nadie mas, nunca mas en mi vida.

Perry: Eso fue... grosero...

Michael: Lo se... pero... la gente se fue alejando de mi, cosa que realmente me gusto, a pesar de las cosas que me decían, como que era muy cruel, pero ellos no veían el egoísmo detrás de lo que hacían conmigo. Luego en la secundaria las chicas siempre estaban sobre mi, cosa que realmente odiaba, y aun detesto a día de hoy, siempre me siento... acosado, aunque todos queramos estar cerca de todos, también necesitamos espacio para nosotros, ¿saben? me gustaba leer un libro con una taza de café yo solo, me gustaba ir en el bus y caminar a casa solo, me gustaba comer y escuchar música yo solo, me daba tiempo a pensar y mandar mi mente a volar, pero cuando veía a una madre con su hijo... a una persona riendo con su mejor amigo... o a otra con su pareja... me di cuenta que aunque me gustaba estar solo... no era algo que realmente quería...

Travis: Algunos lo llaman "Síndrome Megan."

Megan: Si repites eso tres veces dicen que aparezco frente a ti y te empiezo a soltar una lluvia de coscorrones.

Aria: Vamos, vamos... tranquilos... no es para tanto...

Michael: Con el tiempo me hice "popular", gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no quería eso, que me dejaran en paz, daba efecto por algunos días, pero volvían a amontonarse, esperando siempre que yo tuviese las respuestas a todo, llegar a onceavo grado se me hizo una pesadilla, toda esa gente siempre quería que la ayudara... nunca tuve mi espacio, y por eso, mis notas siempre se veían afectadas, temía no llegar a tener un futuro, como todos ellos...

Noah: Entonces... tu familia no hizo de tu vida un infierno, ¿si no tu escuela?

Michael: En efecto, estoy en esta ciudad desde hace tres años, dos de ellos los estoy viviendo en esta secundaria, y pensar que he conocido tanta gente como ustedes... se me hace increíble... cuando vi a Megan... supe que ella era la clase de persona por la que siempre espere, tranquila, callada, inofensiva, sabia que tendríamos una gran amistad, y así es...

Travis: Seguro...

Perry: "Amistad" ... ya... claro...

Aria: Si te conociera mas a fondo diría que te acabas de declarar...

Michael: ¡C-cállense! Unas semanas después del primer día de clases, mis padres empezaron a pelear frecuentemente, mi hermano estaba por ser totalmente independiente, aunque no nos llevábamos tan bien, tengo que admitir que siempre fue la única persona de mi familia que me escuchaba sin rechistar, solía darme buenos consejos, era como la única persona en la que podía confiar.

Megan: Pues... veo que tenemos algunas cosas en común, después de todo...

Michael: S-si... eso creo... no se porque, pero esta reunión me recuerda tanto a cuando estaba en séptimo grado, un amigo me había invitado a ir... y... en esa reunión... fui solamente para que me dijeran cosas espantosas...

Aria: P-pero...

Michael: Lo se, lo se, ustedes no están diciendo nada, pero no puedo evitar recordar ese suceso... decían que era un egoísta del demonio, que nadie nunca me querría, que no esperara tener un futuro por mi actitud de niño modesto, que solo por venir de una familia con una vida mas o menos cómoda haría sentir menos a los demás, pero no... estaban equivocados... ahora aquí estoy... con ustedes... sintiéndome igual que ustedes, o incluso inferior, pensando como ustedes, hablando como si mi vida fuese cualquier cosa, sin importarme lo que los demás dirán, jamas quise ser quien soy al fin y al cabo, lo que los demás digan ni me va ni me viene, no soy el tipo de persona a la que le importa la opinión de alguien que no sabe nada de mi, y si van a odiarme por ser su amigo, pues que así sea.

Noah: ¡Ah, esa es la actitud! Ahora... vayámonos antes que Aria nos prepare la cena.

Aria: ¡Oye!

Travis: Estoy de acuerdo.

Aria: ¡Se supone que me apoyes! oh, como sea, vayan a sus casas, se hace tarde.

Travis: Te veo mañana.

Megan: Dejen lo romántico, hay niños aquí.

Perry: ¿Eh...? ¡N-no soy tan pequeña!

Ahora que he conocido un poco mejor a Michael... veo que después de todo no era tan diferente a mi, le gustaba ayudar, pero con el tiempo vio que perdía su espacio, y cuando no quiso hacerlo mas, se alejo de la gente... tal vez... si sea posible... que en el fondo de ambos... haya una pequeña conexión, que lleve a algo mejor…


	20. Libro 19A

Libro 19A

Un libro mas, UN LIBRO MAS. no, Megan y Michael no se harán pareja en este libro si no hasta el proximo (el veinte y final hablando mas concretamente.) sus apellidos tampoco se revelaran hasta ese libro.

Otros dos meses... octubre... los aires de navidad ya se sienten... es tan reconfortante sentir como ese viento helado pasa por tus pulmones, como el clima cambia repentinamente... oh, claro, halloween, meh, nunca me emocione por esa celebración la verdad, aunque quede con los chicos en salir a pedir dulces, pero es la única razón por la que iré, y claro, hablar con ellos, teniendo las vacaciones tan cerca no puedo desperdiciar una sola oportunidad para verlos, en fin, esto del maquillaje es tan... tedioso... esperen, no, no saldré con un disfraz.

Minerva: ¿Hija? ¿Ya haz... eh?

Megan: ¿Que pasa?

Minerva: ¿Porque te ves tan casual?

Megan: Me he disfrazado.

Minerva: Pero... ¿de que?

Megan: De mi misma, mama.

Minerva: ... Cada día eres mas rara.

Megan: Lo se, pero creo que la gente le tiene miedo a mi forma de ser, y yo también, y pues, soy tenebrosa así, no necesito toneladas de harina en la cara para pretender ser algo mas terrorífico.

Minerva: Se llama maquillaje.

Megan: Lo se, madre.

Minerva: ¿Sabes que te veras extraña entre tus amigos? Todos vendrán disfrazados...

Megan: Lo se, pero... sabes que no soy fanática de esta tradición.

Minerva: Ya... bueno... estarán aquí dentro de poco, busca tus cosas.

Creo que lo mas sorprendente fue cuando los vi llegar.

Megan: ... ¿Eh? ... ¿Ninguno vino... disfrazado...?

Michael: Sabíamos que no te ibas a disfrazar, y pues, nosotros tampoco lo haremos.

Aria: ¡Si haz de quedar como rara frente a tu vecindario, lo quedaras, pero junto con nosotros!

Noah: Ademas, tampoco es como que me gusten estas cosas...

Perry: Ya tuve suficiente aguantando que la gente me dijera medusa, ¿y ahora disfrazarme? ni de broma.

Travis: La gente tiene miedo de mi a lo lejos, no necesito disfraz.

Megan: Bien... ¿trajeron todo?

Michael: Bolsas, actitud, amigos... ¿falta algo? no, en lo absoluto.

Megan: Bien, ¡pongámonos en marcha!

... ¿Eh? ¿Ya se ha ido? Bien... ¡Traaaviiis, Nooaaah, Perryyyy! ¡Ya se ha ido! ¿Eh? ¡Oh, soy yo, Aria, vaya, ustedes son muy lindos, ahora veo porque Megan les cuenta tanto de ella, jejee! ¿Que qué hago aquí? Jee... es un plan perverso... haremos que Michael se le declare a Megan, ellos lo hicieron en secreto, nosotros también podemos.

A-ah... S-soy yo... Perry... no les digan nada a Michael y Megan, queremos que sea una sorpresa... verán... el plan va así...

Hola, soy yo, Noah, y pues, como Perry decía, lanzaremos galletas de la fortuna a lo aleatorio, esperando a colarlas entre los dulces de Megan y Michael, tal vez funcione, quien sabe.

Hey, Travis reportándose, mantengan la boca cerrada en lo que ejecutamos este plan, si llegan a arruinarlo por algún motivo... estarán en problemas, en fin, hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Megan: ¿Hm? ¿Porque se quedan atrás?

Aria: ¿Uhm? Oh, nada, tranquila.

Perry: Pueden seguir sin nosotros, estamos algo cansados...

Megan: Oh... uhm... s-seguro...

Michael: N-no dilaten tanto... ¿de acuerdo?

Travis: Tranquilos, volveremos en un santiamén.

Megan: D-de acuerdo...

¡Uwa! ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Roca mala! ¡Hmph! ¡Oh, shush, Aria, shush! Silencio... llego el momento, hora de poner la operación Confesión en marcha, tenemos todo listo, nos esconderemos en lugares demasiado arriesgados, pero si no nos ven, habrá valido la pena.

Megan: ...

Michael: ... Uhm... m-me alegra que no te hayas disfrazado...

Megan: ¿Eh? ¿Porque?

Michael: Siempre vi los disfraces como algo ridículo, ¿porque la gente se disfraza de monstruos cuando todos ya lo somos sin necesitad de tanto maquillaje? es estúpido.

Megan: Vaya, ahora veo que realmente tenemos algo... yo también le dije eso a mi mama... oh, mira esa, es perfecta.

¡Hola hola, soy yo, Ariari! Seré la suertuda primera en arrojar la galleta, espero no fallar, esta tirachinas es molesta... jeez... ¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡U-u-u-u-un perro, y esta molesto, salvenme, Traaviiiis! ... ¡Oh no, la he tirado... ¿eh? ¡cayo! ¡Ja, Ariari, eres la mejor, choca esos cinco, perrit... oh... esperen... Traaaviiiiiiiiis!

Megan: A ver... uhm...

Michael: ¿Que te han dado? Mira, un dulce de fresa, hacia tanto no veía de estos...

Megan: Una... galleta.

Michael: ¿Eh? Deja ver eso... "Hoy confesaras lo que sientes a esa persona especial" ...

Megan: ¿Eh? ¿Q-que...? E-ehm... b-bueno... eso es... inesperado...

Michael: ¡N-n-n-no! Eje... jejeje... t-tirare esto a la basura...

¿¡Huh!? ¡Grrrr!, ¿¡como te atreves, niño lindo!? ¡Di lo mejor de mi para lanzar esa cosa! ¡Y tu fuera, perro de un vecino que no se quien es, anda anda, shush, esfúmate, largo! ¿¡Eh!? ¡N-n-no! ¡L-lo decía de broma! ¡Aaaahhh!

Ah... Uhm... s-soy yo... Perry... me toca a mi intentar lanzar la galleta... u-uhm... desde esta escalera es todo tan incomodo... a-a ver... ¡oh, ahí vienen! apunta... yy...

Michael: Muchas gracias, que pase una buena noche.

Megan: Se lo agradezco mucho. A ver...

Michael: ¿Uhm? ¿que es esto? ¿otra de esas odiosas galletas?

Megan: A ver... déjame leer... "Hoy terminaras tu libro con un final feliz."

Michael: ¿Huh? Eso es... raro. ... ¿Megan? Te haz puesto roja.

Megan: N-n-n-no es nada... e-esto se va en la papelera mas cercana...

¿Eh? ¿Porque lo va a tirar? ... ¿¡E-eh!? ¡La escalera se desequilibra! ¡Yiiiikes! ... ... ... owie... ... ... estoy ... ... ... ¿viva...? ¿uhm? oh... en una pieza... cielos... menudo susto me lleve...

Megan: ¿P-porque la gente esta dando estas cosas?

Michael: Alguna tradición de vecindario, seguro.

Megan: S-si... posiblemente...

Noah aquí, en su puesto, cielos, nunca practique puntería así que... espero no fallar... este tejado es el lugar perfecto para atinar la tercera galleta, a ver...

Michael: Que pase buenas noches.

Megan: Cielos... me duelen los pies...

Michael: Podemos sentarnos un rato si quieres...

Megan: Estaría bien, gracias... ¿donde se fueron todos?

Michael: Creí que no tardarían...

Megan: Si, bueno... ¡oh, mira, un chocolate!

Michael: ... Yo tengo otra galleta. "Abraza a quien tengas a tu lado y dile cuanto le quieres." ... ¿eh..? ¿¡E-e-e-eh!? ¿¡Q-q-q-q-que pasa con este vecindario!?

Megan: Y-y-yo... u-uhm... d-digo... n-no debemos hacer lo que una galleta nos dice... ¿n-no...?

Michael: P-pues... s-si tu no quieres...

Megan: Uhm... e-es tu problema...

Michael: E-ehm... n-no lo se... t-tal vez debamos seguir...

Megan: P-parece mas razonable... ¡d-digo, no es como que tu quisieras abrazarme...!

Michael: ¡E-en lo absoluto...!

Tiene que ser una broma. ¡Hagan lo que les dice la galleta! ... ¿eh...? ¿ese señor... para que trae una escoba...? ... oh, claro. ¡Waaaaaaaaaaah!

Megan: ...

Michael: ... U-uhm ... ¿q-que tal esa...?

Megan: Me parece bien...

Travis, aquí, cansado de que estos dos tarados tiren las galletas, es hora de ser mas directo. Dile... a... Megan... que la... amas... listo. Ahora apunto, esperando que caiga en la bolsa de ella...

Michael: Hm, no hay galleta de la fortuna, perfecto.

Megan: Yo... aquí tengo una... a ver...

Michael: ¿Que dice esa? ... ¿Megan? ... ¿E-estas bien...? Oye... Megan... ¡Megan! ¡Meeegaaaan!

Megan: ... Léelo tu mismo ...

Michael: Dile a M... M-Megan q-que... la... la amas...

Megan: Michael... eso es... lo que dice esa cosa... e-es... ¿cierto...?

Michael: M-Megan... y-yo... c-como explicarlo...

Megan: Entonces... e-es... ¿verdad...?

Michael: ...

Megan: ¿Michael?

Michael: ... S-si ... y-yo... uhm... jamas te dije nada porque... creí que... t-tu... tal vez... e-esto no era correspondido...

Megan: ... He pasado todo este tiempo desde que te conozco con falsas esperanzas... aguardando aquel día en que me dirías si realmente sientes algo por mi o no...

Michael: P-pues... que puedo decir...

Megan: Entonces... finalmente... estoy segura... Michael... eres aquella parte de humanidad que tanto me hacia falta... sera... ¿sera... posible...? y pensar que nunca vi este día llegar... el día en que al fin... estuviese completa...

¿Q-que es esto que siento...? Es como... algo se dispara dentro de mi... algo que... llena mi alma... siento como... llueve entre mi sequía... como las flores empiezan a brotar en mi jardín del edén... como mi invierno finalmente tiene nieve... como la luz entre mi oscuridad resplandece mas que el mismo sol... como las nubes se van de mi cielo nocturno... y-yo... me siento... feliz... me siento... real...


End file.
